Persona: Fragments
by TheCipher
Summary: A lost soul stumble across a certain academy. He then journeys off to find what he loss. OOC-ish story. It's kinda confusing but it'll make sense eventually... Using elements from SMT.
1. Chapter 1

Although the young man saved the world and gave up his soul to achieve it, this does not mean that every part of his soul was needed. Nor signal the end of his true journey.

In front of that great seal waged a battle between the almighty and humanity's malice. The almighty, a girl who wore velvet blue clothing and white hair, found her answer. She battled against Erebus, the manifestation of humanities regrets and malice.

"I came like I promised. Although, you'll be disoriented at first, and the method will be painful, I only wish to free you from your fate. And so, the path is open and begins anew…"

She opened her book and it began to glow. Despite her vows to save him and finally found the method to do so, she smiled sadly.

"I guess this is goodbye. Take care of yourself this time, okay?"

* * *

Persona Fragments

Persona 3 (© Atlus)

Negima (© Ken Akamatsu)

Written by [TheCipher]

* * *

Persona, is the mask one wears to brave the façade of the world. Sometimes it reveals many things, yet reveals nothing at all…

It's the middle of spring at Mahora Academy, April 15, 2003, to be specific. Four girls were shopping to prepare for a trip for Kyoto that their ten year old instructor had announced. Their names are Ako Izumi, Akira Okochi, Makie Sasaki, and Yuna Akashi. Four friends hanging out like any other typical adolescence of course, they came to a halt when Ako stopped.

"What's up, Ako?" Akira asked.

"There's a boy floating in the water over there!"

"What!" Yuna shouted in confusion.

A young man with white hair, wearing a black jacket with a white button shirt and black pants with a red scarf and armband, and white gloves and shoes, was floating in the water. His head was resting against a guitar case and despite floating in the water. It looked like he was sleeping peacefully without being bothered by the water. In fact, he was even breathing soundly.

Regardless, though, the girls decided to try and fish him out of the water and get Prof. Negi.

* * *

? P.O.V.

* * *

I was drifting on the water as if I was riding on a cloud. The water didn't bother me, but rather, it felt all too familiar. A nostalgic feeling had overtaken me and I decided to go with it. Nostalgia, I asked myself. However, I can't remember anything but felt sadden for some reason. It's as if someone important was lost to me. I kept thinking as I drifted further down the river, but I gave up seeing how this was not getting me anywhere.

I opened my eyes and founded that I was in a room full of white and a window showing that the sun was setting. I felt a light breeze which made the white curtains danced slowly, as well as peacefully. The air was filled with disinfectants and the shelves, cabinets, and counter in the room were full of medicines. The place, a bit cluttered, was overall clean. I was lying in bed but all I had on was a hospital gown. I pondered of how I got here until the door opened up.

"Oh, you're finally awake," a women that was well endowed entered the room, "I was wondering when you would wake up and you're in luck, your clothing finally finished drying."

I stared at the neatly folded clothing in her arms. She then spoke again.

"Don't worry your inside the school's infirmary but we can't find anything wrong with you, so we suggest checking in to a hospital," she walked inside and she continued, "But you caused quite a stir with you floating in the water."

I didn't say anything, so I kept a neutral expression and listened to the person whom I assumed is the nurse since she had a white coat on. I then noticed a boy with glasses holding on a staff and an ermine was perched on his shoulder.

"Where are my manners, I'm Shizuna Minamoto, the guidance counselor and nurse. Standing next to me is Prof. Negi Springfield. Although he is ten, he's quite brilliant."

The boy was a bit modest and embarrassed at the comment and he extends his hand out.

"I'm Negi Springfield. It's nice to make your acquaintance. Pardon me but what's your name?"

I thought for a moment but when I tried to recall my name, I was drawing out a blank. I do not know what my name is. However, I was not too distraught about it. Instead I bluntly told them and shook the boy's hand.

"…I don't know what my name is…" I spoke in a mechanical yet soothing voice.

The two of them stared at me silently. The boy became flustered and the women walked up to me.

"How are you feeling? Are you hurt anywhere?"

She put her hand on my head while I only shook my head.

"…I don't remember anything other than some information but nothing having to do with identity."

I answered calmly and for some reason, I felt slightly sadden by this revelation. However, I did not show it from my facial expression or known the reason for it.

"…My, I suppose we should take you to the hospital to get you checked up but first," she turned to Mr. Springfield, "Negi-kun, please escort him to the headmaster."

"Yes, Miss Minamoto."

They both left the room so I can get dress.

* * *

Mr. Springfield led the way to the headmaster office and silence was the only thing remained. When I took a glanced around the school building, I started to get that nostalgic feeling. However, it was both relaxing and dreadful for some reason. I felt like I was once surrounded by people who shared my laughter, my struggles and my sorrow. It is an odd feeling of mixed emotions. My thoughts were interrupted by the child.

"..So," he began, "Do you remember anything regarding what your life was like or perhaps a clue to your name?"

I thought for a moment and there was this thing that I recall now. "Hanshou (Midnight)," was the phrase and time of day that bothered me for some reason.

"Hanshou," I muttered to myself once again. I tried to ponder on this until the child spoke up once again.

"Hanshou, as in reflection?" he asked.

Of course, that's also another thing that bothered me, "reflection," but of what? As I think, I could not draw a conclusion. No matter, I thought, I figured as long as I go with the flow of things, I'll be able to face it. I faced the child-teacher.

"…Hanshou, as in midnight, is a phrase I felt some sort of connection with."

"So do you think your name might be related to that word?"

Possibly, however I doubt it at the same time. For some odd reason, I like ports better than midnight. I even feel a negative connotation associated with the word but at the same time, I do not truly hate it.

"Maybe" was the best answer I could come up with.

"I see, from now on, if it isn't too much trouble, may I refer to you as Mr. Hanshou for the time being. That is, until you get your memory back."

I just nodded and kept walking until we stopped in front of two big wooden doors.

"Excuse us Headmaster, I brought him."

"Ah, I have been expecting you, Negi-kun, as well as our guest."

I walked through the grand wooden doors and waiting behind those doors was an old man whose head reminded me a gourd of some kind. However, I felt a bored and a bit uninterested. For some odd reason, I felt I've seen weirder looking people before. I looked around the room and noticed the bookshelves and file cabinets were all organized and not out of place. The old man, whom I'm assuming is the headmaster, cleared his throat.

"Welcome to Mahora Academy, I am the headmaster, Konoe Konoemon. I've been told of your predicament. Tell me, do you remember anything?"

I thought about it and all I remember was floating in water and some phrases that made me uncomfortable. Other than some a few skills or basic knowledge, I do not remember much of anything. I decided to be honest since I didn't have much to hide.

"…I cannot recall much... I don't remember if I was traveling or anything. All I remember is a few things other than anything regarding to my identity…"

"Oho, you seemed calm."

Normally, I think a person would be frustrated with all the fact that they can't recall anything and fed up with answering questions with no answers to them. The headmaster spoke once more.

"Tell me, does the word magic mean anything to you?"

I kept a neutral expression but I noticed Mr. Springfield tensing up and the headmaster waiting for my reply. I tried to recall my skills: Agi, Zio, Garu, Bufu, Assault Drive, cleave, bash, Dia, and a few level one spells. Although, we referred them as spells, and can only perform them due to certain conditions, I'm not sure if this counts as actual magic but then again its close enough…

_Huh? Conditions? Who was "we?" Wait, something's off…_

I pondered for a couple minutes and noticed I kept them waiting for long enough. I sighed in my mind and decided to come clean.

"I think I know a few **skills **but I'm not sure if it counts as magic."

Mr. Springfield was shocked but the headmaster stared at me. I suppose, he's deciding what to do with me. He decided to break the silence.

"…Tell me, what are these skills you speak of?"

"I am able to use techniques to defeat my enemies, but I am also able to provide healing and support."

"I see, are you a mage, then…?"

"Please refer me as Hanshou for the time being. No, I don't believe I was a mage, however, I'm not too sure due to my missing memory."

"Hmmm, Hanshou, is it?"

"Yes?" I said.

"How would you like to marry my granddaughter?"

I almost tripped myself but I was able to catch myself. However the tension died down a bit.

"H-Headmaster, please take this seriously!" Mr. Springfield said.

"Very well then," he sighed, although he looked serious about the proposal, "Hanshou, how would you like to work as a nurse assistant?"

I was taken aback by this proposal but I straighten myself up before replying.

"I don't believe I have either a medical license or certification for first aid."

"I apologize, but we took the liberty to look through you belonging in order to investigate any potential threats toward the academy. We must take precautions. I hope you understand."

I nodded.

"Tell me, what to do when someone is having a heart attack?"

"There is little time to act, but a method would be to perform artificial respiration and cardiopulmonary resuscitation if the person is not breathing. Of course, call the paramedics immediately since time is the essence as it gets worse as time goes by. The symptoms that led up to a cardio arrest would be chest pain, shorten breath, etc. I'm not an expert, so I think it's better to get them into the hospital as quickly as possible."

The headmaster continued to ask me medical questions and I automatically like a computer. After one hour has pass and silence engulf the room. I soon returned to my thoughts.

_It sure takes me back to the time at the art club. He always looked out for me and the other members. I always listened to his lectures about staying healthy, and he even lent me some medical books… Huh? Wait? Art club? Wait, who was he? I thought I was always drifting in a sea when I existed? Hold on, wasn't it something else?_

I was confused and furrow my brow. Mr. Springfield looked at me oddly since caught a glimpse of me changing my facial expression.

"Are you remembering something Hanshou?"

I glanced at him and sighed.

"…It's… Probably nothing…"

He then turned his attention to the headmaster but I know he was worrying about me for some odd reason. I don't know why he was fretting over a stranger's problem, it's quite odd since most people either don't want to impose on other's business or just don't care.

"The reason why I'm asking you all these questions is because we found an old worn out book regarding medical information and procedures."

He placed a guitar and a few worn out books on his desk. However, what drawn me was not the books but rather the guitar. It felt like it's been with me for many years. In addition, the design looked like a lyre…

"I think you are qualified to at least assist Shizuna-kun's job. Being the guidance counselor and the nurse is very taxing therefore I think it'll help her greatly in her job. In addition, we can accommodate you, that is, until you regain your memory and wish to leave. So, do you wish to take the offer?"

I was hesitant to take the offer. To take it means I must take responsibilities, but since I don't have anywhere to go…

"I accept."

"Well, then, please wait a moment to fill out the paperwork, for now, why don't you stay with Negi-kun's place for the night?"

"E-eh?! Wait, why not Takamichi? I mean, the place I'm currently staying at is a bit crowded."

"Prof. Takahata is currently on an errand and he won't be back until the Kyoto trip. Besides, it'll only be one night."

"…Understood sir…"

I glanced at Mr. Springfield whom seemed a bit hesitant and nodded to the request. I proceed to follow him right after I took my guitar and its case. The headmaster stopped me before I left.

"Before I forget, please keep the knowledge of magic a secret or there will be dire consequences…"

I nodded once more and found myself under his gaze and he then chuckled.

"Good, forgive me and carry on…"

I turn and continued onwards as well as pondered.

_Why was my only possession a guitar and a few books? Was I a medical student? If so, the only thing I remember really is my skills, some basic knowledge in medicine and life. But most of all, I only remember I was drifting in a certain sea._

I rubbed my head a bit since I can't remember much and that person that lend me his books and **Award Letter**…

_Hold on… That's right, he gave me a letter and decided to follow his path… but why did he did he give me it? What was that letter?_

I decided to put that aside since I feel too tired to think about it.

* * *

I realized why Mr. Springfield was reluctant to take the headmaster's suggestions for letting me stay with him. One of his roommates were against the idea. Of course, I tuned out the bickering until she pointed her finger toward me.

"It's already crowded as it is here!"

"Please Asuna! It was ordered by the headmaster. He's only staying for one night anyways!" Mr. Springfield pleaded.

"C'mon Asuna, I don't think this person will be much trouble, he seems like a reserve and decent person. Right?"

Miss Konoe turned to me.

"You won't do anything will you?"

I paused, and just nodded my head and closed my eyes. In all honesty, I wanted to sleep.

"…Fine," she groaned, "He can stay, but he better not do anything or I'll report you!"

I nodded once more in hopes of letting me sleep because I'm now tired. She then went back to packing.

"…So, Mr. Hanshou, why are you here?"

I turned to Miss Konoe.

"…I'm working part-time at the nurse's office …"

"Really, where did you graduated?"

I'm not sure how to answer that question seeing as how I don't remember anything. However, Mr. Springfield stepped in and answered for me.

"Actually Konoka…"

He explained my amnesia and how the headmaster assumed I was a medical student.

"… I apologize if I was rude…"

I don't recall her being rude to me but she looked rather sadden. I sighed.

"Don't worry, I have no qualms about it, besides, I'll eventually get my memories back."

I tried my best to cheer her up. Although, it wasn't a hard feat to accomplished…

"Right! Would you like something to eat?"

"No, I'm afraid I'm a bit tired today. May I know where I might be sleeping tonight?"

"Ah, of course, please, let me lay out the extra futon…"

Finally, I slept.

* * *

_I dreamt that night, the night that there was a celebration, however, I cannot recall the reason behind it. The people that gathered had the same uniform as I did…_

"_Whoa! Nice Spread!"_

"_The Slices are huge!"_

"_Man, I'm starving! Can we eat now?"_

"_Hey, where are Miss Aegis and Mr. Ikutsuki?"_

"_He took her to the lab for a tune-up or something. He said they'd join us later."_

"_The chairman just can't stay away from the lab, can he?"_

_[…]_

"_Listen up everyone… I have an idea… How about we all take a picture?"_

"_You mean you brought a camera with you into battle?"_

"_Well, it was our __**last**__ battle after all. Hey, could you take our picture?"_

"…_I feel like such a tourist, but I have to admit, I kinda want a picture, too."_

"_Oh wait, Mr. Ikutsuki and Aegis aren't here… I guess we'll have to take another one later. Alright everyone, get together!"_

"_Is everyone ready?"_

"_You bet!"_

"_Knock it off!"_

"_Awwww…"_

"_C'mon, quit fooling around, Junpei."_

"_Knock it off, will ya?"_

_The young man fell down as the picture was being taken. _

_I kept dreaming about the fun times, painful struggles and laughter being shared by the people around me but in my place, I can only see a blank silhouette. I did not know the group of people but I felt an odd companionship between these people despite not knowing who they were. However, deep down, I had a feeling that, I was never going to see them again which saddens me greatly…_

* * *

"Morning, Hanshou, are you awake?"

Staring down at me was the girl I met yesterday. She had long dark brown hair and a friendly smile. I believed she was the headmaster's child, and her name was…

"Good Morning Miss Konoe…"

"It's fine if you call me Konoka," she smiled.

"No, I believe that is rude seeing as I only met you yesterday."

"I said its fine, no worries."

She was rather persistent but I didn't feel that we are close.

"…So did you dream?"

"…I think I did…"

"Really, what was in that dream?"

"I… Don't remember…"

"Really?" she asked.

I just nodded and helped her clean the table and wash the dishes.

"Anyways, I shall be heading off to see the headmaster about my job."

"Ah, don't you want some breakfast?"

I decided stay and eat and to my surprise, the food was delicious.

"It's good…" I said.

"Glad you like it."

Miss Kagurazaka quickly greeted us, grabbed some toast and left. I didn't ask and continued to enjoy my breakfast.

* * *

I stepped outside of the dorm and standing at the entrance was a man in his forties. He was wearing a white suit and he looked like he was carrying many years in his eyes. He had a sober smile and reached out his hand.

"Hello, you must be Hanshou. I'm Professor Takamichi Takahata, but you can call me Takamichi if you like."

I shook his hand.

"I'm referred as Hanshou. I take it that you know my situation, Mr. Takahata?"

"Yes," he answered still smiling, "I do. Would you like a ride?"

I nodded my head and proceed to follow him into his car. He took me around the campus a bit and played tour guide for me. I then parted ways with him after he introduced the other teachers to me. Apparently, my memory problem is known among the staff.

I entered the headmaster's office. Waiting there was the headmaster himself, as well as Miss Minamoto.

"Greetings Headmaster…"

"Ah, Hanshou-kun, good morning," he said, "Today, you are helping Shizuna-kun with her work."

"Don't worry, you'll only be watching the infirmary today and filing some paperwork. You're lucky that we already taken the girl's measurements."

"…Are you sure it's a good idea that a guy is working as a nurse assistant at an all-girls school?"

I actually realized that, accepting this job was not a good idea…

"Don't worry, you'll only handle the paperwork and treat minor injuries. In addition, another nurse assistant will be working with you."

"Ok, understood."

"Good," she giggled, "We'll be on our way, Headmaster."

"Very well," he said, "Hanshou, before you go, would you be interested in going to Kyoto?"

I stopped in my tracks and tilted my head in confusion.

"You see, I entrusted a very important letter to Negi-kun and was hoping that you would back him up."

"With all due respect, headmaster, but I'm afraid I don't know what my full abilities are or my potential…"

_Potential? Why does that sound so familiar?_

"I just need you to look out for him, since this is an important mission. Also, think of it as an opportunity. You might even find a clue to your identity."

"I understand. Excuse me now."

I then left the room and saw a girl with a sheathed sword in hand. She bowed slightly and knocked on the headmaster's door.

"Ah, Sakurazaki, come in."

The wooden doors closed behind me but I felt uncomfortable as the doors creak and shut creating a small yet heavy slam.

* * *

"…And this is where we file them. Any questions?"

Miss Minamoto was giving me instructions and a little tour around the campus, or at least the portion where I'll be working. I shook my head to indicate that I have no questions. She didn't mind that I don't talk much but she always smiled brightly. She opened the door to the infirmary.

"Hello Miss Minamoto," greeted a girl with light blue hair and red eyes. She was in her gym uniform and was sorting some paperwork.

"Morning Miss Izumi, how are doing today?"

"I'm fine Teach!" she then turned around and looked surprised.

"Ah, you're the guy that was floating in the river."

"Nice to meet you, I'm referred as Hanshou. I'll be helping out around the nurse's office."

"H-Hi! I-I'm Ako Izumi..."

"…Thank you for helping me out of the water."

"I-It's no problem. A-Actually, you should thank my friend. She's part of the swimming club and she brought you back to land…"

"Still, I feel like I should thank you in some way…"

"It's fine… R-Really…"

"Well then, I'll be leaving it to you two. If there's a problem, please contact that number on that broad. Also, wear this lab coat and here's your ID."

She handed me a coat and a card with my photo and temporary name. Although, I don't ever recall getting my picture taken, I didn't really care that much…

"Okay then, I'll be off. Don't get in trouble you two," she winked and went her way to whatever her task was that the headmaster had given her.

Miss Izumi was flustered while I made my way to work. I filed the girls' measurements into a cabinet but Miss Izumi's was glancing at, probably checking if I was going to look into people's personal files. Although I have amnesia, normally I think I didn't care about people staring at me. However, I was getting more uncomfortable with this awkward silence.

"Miss Izumi, may I inquire why you have been staring at me? If it's about the girls' measurements, then I promise you I won't look."

"A-Ah, no it's not that… I-It's well… U-Um…"

I tilted my head while I showed no facial expression except the same bored look.

"Y-you're very mysterious looking… So I was just curious."

I put down the files and turn toward her.

"I don't know."

"Huh?"

"I can't remember anything after being pulled out of the water. All I remember is the phrase "Hanshou," and some medical knowledge as well as some basic information. The only thing I can't recall is my life or my identity."

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

Even though I bluntly tell people I have amnesia. I wonder why people apologize even though they were not the cause of my memory lost. I walked over to the window and opened it so I could feel a spring breeze passing by, early in the morning.

"Its fine," I ensured her, "It's not like you did anything wrong. Besides, I'm alive aren't I?"

I smiled a bit and made her blushed a little.

"You better get to class, or you'll end up late," I glanced at the clock that read, "8:20 A.M."

"Ah, you're right, see you later, Mr. Hanshou."

She left the room and I return to my work.

* * *

I looked at the clock and it was about 10 o' clock A.M. I pondered a bit about that peculiar dream I had. I can't recollect anything. Rather than being depressed or discouraged, I find myself a bit obsessed with it. I tried concentrating in order to remember that dream but to no avail. I looked around myself and saw the infirmary was more organized when I first awoken here. However, I felt at peace here for some reason.

"Prof. Minamoto, ah, who are you?"

A girl with two ribbons in her hair was standing in the entrance way while I was seated at the desk.

"I'm Hanshou," I said, "I'm filling in for Miss Minamoto while she's on an errand for the headmaster. Can I help you with something…?"

"Ah, I'm Mei Sakura from class 1-B. I'm here to give her to inform her there's a package of medicine that the school ordered, but..."

"Ok, lead the way, I'll carry it."

"Huh?"

"It's sorta my job, y'know, I'm the nurse's assistant."

"…Ok."

She led the way while I follow along. I noticed the girls that were passing by were murmuring but I couldn't quite make it out.

"Here they are," she directed her hand towards three heavy looking boxes. I lifted one of them and I was right, they are heavy.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, No, I'm fine. Thank you for informing me. Besides, I don't want to hold you up when you have lessons."

"It's not a problem, later Prof. Hanshou."

She left. I don't think it's proper to call me professor but I let it go since I didn't really mind. I proceed to carry the boxes back to the nurse's office. I noticed that Negi was teaching and he stopped and waved at me and girls looked in the direction he was waving and they stared at me.

"Hanshou, what brings you here?"

"Prof. Springfield, I'm just bringing this box to the nurse's office. So I'm passing by."

"Who is this person, Professor?"

"This is Hanshou. He's working as a nurse's assistant, due to several circumstances."

_I could've sworn that the girl with red pony tail, eyes glinted at me. Actually, why are they giving me unnerving glances…_

"Anyways, I better be off to work, sorry for disturbing your class."

I finally finished unloading the boxes and decided to store them inside the cabinets. Before I knew it, it was already lunch time. I remember that the Headmaster gave me some money in advance. I went to the cafeteria and bought some bread and returned to the infirmary. However, to my surprised, I find some girls hanging out in the office.

"Ah, Mr. Hanshou, good afternoon," said Miss Izumi.

"Greetings Miss Izumi, how are you doing this afternoon?"

"I'm fine. By the way, these are my friends. Makie Sasaki."

"Hello!"

"Yuna Akashi."

"How's it going?"

"Akira Okochi. She's the one that got you out of the water."

"Hello."

"I see," I said. I then bowed my head slightly, "I'm Hanshou and thank you Miss Akira for helping me."

"It's not a problem…"

"Not to be rude Hanshou-kun, but why were in the river in the first place?" Miss Sasaki asked.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't know…"

"Huh?"

"Well," I sighed, "I have amnesia, so I don't exactly remember why I was drifting in the river…"

They had apologetic expression which made the carefree atmosphere a bit awkward.

"Ah, you don't need to worry nor feel apologetic for asking questions. However, I appreciate your concerns," I smiled.

Rather than they looked relieved, it looked like they were captivated. Yet, I don't know why that is…

"Then Mr. Hanshou, is Hanshou really your name or…" Miss Okochi hesitantly asked.

"Well, no, but it's a phrase I felt some connection with it and Prof. Springfield decided to call me that."

"So you don't know your age, friends, family, or even your likes and dislikes?" asked Miss Akashi.

I stood up and walked toward the window much to their confusion as to why I would do so. I did not turn around when I spoke to them. Although I know it is rude, yet I needed to pause for a moment to think. An odd and unknown emotion started surging deep within my soul which felt soothing. I think that, I was remembering…

"No, I don't, but I know for a fact that, I was once surrounded by many people. Whether or not they were friends or family, I don't know. Despite that though, I have this warm feeling deep in my heart, that they were people I held bonds with. Through tragedies and miracles, we probably stood by each other. Even if I forget, even if they move on, this emotion, this bond we shared, cannot be broken," I turn around and I was obscuring the sun's rays and had a sober smile, a nostalgic one that I haven't felt in a long time…

"That being said, I'll eventually remember since this is what I truly feel regarding my memories. So that's probably why, I don't need to fret. Besides, Mahora Academy doesn't seem like a bad place to be," I continued to smile while I look outside watching the students enjoying their everyday life.

"That's amazing…"

I turn to face Miss Izumi.

"Well said!" shouted Miss Akashi.

"I hope you find your memory as soon as you can!" said Miss Sasaki.

"We'll help you as best as we can," said Miss Okochi.

I simply smiled and looked at the clock.

"You girls better get to class."

The girls looked up at the clock and they started to leave. They said their goodbyes while I went back eating my lunch. However a voice echoed in my head.

_Strength of heart, when united is barred by no doors…_

"Strength of heart… when united… is barred by no doors…" I repeated the words in my head. Yet, I do not comprehend the meaning of those words…

* * *

Miss Minamoto finally came back and said that the headmaster wanted to see me about my living arrangements. Miss Minamoto lead me a classroom instead which I find it quite odd but I didn't voice my concerns.

I walked through the doors and to my surprised party streamers popped and confetti was dancing in the air. I was certainly confused.

"WELCOME TO MAHORA ACADEMY!"

In the classroom, over thirty people were shouting and welcoming me.

The girls surrounded me and pulled me inside and sat me down in the center of the room. Mr. Takahata and Mr. Springfield were seated next to me.

"Sorry I had to trick you like that," Miss Minamoto said, "The girls wanted to surprise you."

The girls held conversations and presented their talents to me. It was already well-known about my memory loss which confused me since I've been here less than two days. Mr. Takahata tapped my shoulders.

"I almost forgot but about your living arrangements," Mr. Takahata said. I listened closely as he continued on, "You'll be living in the dorms. The room number is 662."

"Heeeh?! Our room?!" Miss Izumi and Miss Sasaki blushed.

"I hope it's not a problem…"

"No," I turn to face them, "I'm new here so I'll be in your care."

I bowed my head slightly as they did the same, except they were nervous. Although, I find it odd as of why I'm not affected by the revelation that I'll be sharing rooms with girls. Was it because they were younger than me? Or was it because I used to live with someone? Well, I don't think now is the time to ponder. Instead, I'll enjoy the company of this eventful evening. After all, it felt nice being welcomed…

_**Thank you Elizabeth…**_

_Huh? Elizabeth?_

* * *

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

_Strength of heart, when united is barred by no doors…_

* * *

"_I didn't think you would arrive so late. My name is Mitsuru Kirijou. I'm one of the students that live in this dorm."_

_[…]_

"…_I guess we'll see… This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior just like you."_

"…_Hey…"_

_[Nice to meet you…] Why do you have a gun?_

"_Uh, Y-Yeah… Nice to meet you too..."_

_[…]_

"_Sup dude, how's it goin'?"_

_[Who are you?] What do you want?_

"_Me? I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya… I transferred here when I was in the eighth grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid… So I wanted to say "Hey." See, what a nice guy I am."_

_[…]_

"_Oh, before that... I mentioned him earlier, but this is Akihiko Sanada."_

"_How ya doin'…?"_

_[…]_

"_Are you Fuuka Yamagishi?"_

"_Wow, you're alive! That's awesome! Never fear, Junpei's here!"_

"_I'm glad you're ok… Come with us."_

"_Thank you so much… I…"_

"_Looks like we made the right decision... I'll see if I can contact Mitsuru."_

_[…]_

"_I am Aegis. My mission is to destroy shadows. I have been assigned to SEES, effective immediately…"_

_[…]_

"_His name is Koromaru… I've seen him sitting by the shrine…"_

_[…]_

"…_Hello, my name is Ken Amada. I'll be staying here for a while… I'll try and stay out of everyone's way, so don't mind me…"_

_[…]_

"…_Hey… I haven't introduced myself, have I? I'm Shinjiro Aragaki. Don't worry… I got your back…"_

_I dreamt once again and dreamed of meeting this peculiar group of individuals. Although I only know the names I felt like I spent a great deal with them. We shared our tears… Our laughter… Loses… and our victories. I held on to their hands and they would do the same… Those familiar feelings, that wonder feeling was just a simple word: _

…_Bonds…_

* * *

I woke up, but this time I remembered something. The names or various individuals and how I met them. Although some of them were odd and strange, deep down I knew they were important people of my life. However, I can only recall their names and how I met, nothing else about that person. It's strange, it feel as if I was looking through someone else's memory. Perhaps, it was nothing more than a dream...

I was hungry, so I ended up going in the kitchen. I decided to make breakfast something simple.

"Morning Mr. Hanshou… Huh, I didn't know you can cook," said Miss Izumi.

I pondered a little and realize I could cook.

"I guess I can. I suppose some of my memory is coming back…"

"Really, if it's alright with you, can you tell me what you remember?"

"Well, it's nothing much, but I remember meeting various people but that's about it."

"Oh, perhaps you were a traveler?"

"…I don't know…"

While certainly I did live in a dorm according the context of the dream, yet I don't know if I truly did travel. Perhaps today, since today, is the day of the Kyoto trip might help me regain what I lost…

I heard a yawn and saw Miss Sasaki in her pajamas.

"Good morning Ako, Hanshou-kun…"

"Morning Makie," said Miss Izumi.

"Good Morning Miss Sasaki, care to join us for some breakfast?"

"Oh thanks," she ate some of the food I made, "It's pretty good, did you make it Hanshou-kun?"

I only nodded not showing many emotions while cleaning some of the plates.

* * *

After finish eating, we decided to head to the train early. I only had one duffle bag and a guitar case, but it was all I had so I carried it with me.

When we got there, there were already teachers and students waiting. Of course, I was drawing attention from the girls. That is, until Mr. Springfield arrived, they finally got away from me.

"Are you nervous?"

I turn to Miss Izumi.

"…I'm fine, I'm pretty anxious since I might be able to jog my memory. If not, well, I might as well enjoy it, no?"

That being said, I hope it's the former. However, I also must help Mr. Springfield with a letter due to the headmaster's request. Although, he left out a lot of details…

"Hanshou, can you help me check the groups for 3-A?"

"Ok Prof. Springfield, I'll be off, Miss Izumi."

"Ok, Mr. Hanshou, see you later."

Mr. Springfield handed me the list of the groups and a pen to check it off.

* * *

Group 1:

* * *

Misa Kakizaki

Madoka Kugimiya

Sakuraku Shiina

Fuka Narutaki

Fumika Narutaki

* * *

I checked off the list as the twins were rowdy and they were talking to Mr. Springfield then one of them approached me.

"What is it, Miss Shiina?"

"We were wondering if you would like to go to karaoke with us next time?" she asked cheerfully.

"I wonder if you're good though, considering that you always carry a guitar case," said Miss Kakizaki.

I don't know why, but I felt weird when I was asked to join them to sing. Like I've done karaoke by myself before and gained courage from that…

"…I'll think about it, move along now, please."

* * *

Group 2:

* * *

Fei Ku

Misora Kasuga

Lingshen Chao

Kaede Nagase

Satomi Hakase

Satsuki Yotsuba

* * *

_Check…_

Miss Ku was offering a meat bun to Mr. Springfield. However, I felt an intense stare in my direction. I turn and noticed it wasn't there anymore.

"What's wrong Mr. Hanshou?"

Miss Lingshen was smiling at me but for some reason, I can't help that she was analyzing me. Of course, a lot of girls are staring at me, so I could be paranoid.

"…Nothing, I'm fine…"

"Maybe so, but it wouldn't do no good if one of our nurses is out."

Technically, I'm just an assistant but I didn't bother to voice it out…

"Mr. Nurse, would you like to buy a meat bun?"

I decided to buy a few since I was a bit hungry.

"Thank you for your patronage~!" she said.

I took a bite of it.

_!_

_Delicious…_

* * *

Group 3:

* * *

Ayaka Yukihiro

Kazumi Asakura

Chitsuru Naba

Chisame Hasegawa

Natsumi Murakami

* * *

"C'mon Prof. Negi, this way please. I rented the green car so you could spread out and relax with me, just the two of us…"

"Uh, Miss Class Rep., I'm working right now…"

I grabbed on to his shoulder while not looking away from the clipboard.

"Miss Yukihiro, please refrain from dragging Prof. Springfield from his duties. We must get everyone to their designated seats. After all, it's our job to ensure your safety as well as everyone else's and make this an enjoyable trip."

That being said, she wasn't happy that I stopped her but she understood the regulation and left it at that. Still, I feel like I had made an enemy now…

* * *

Group 4:

* * *

Yuna Akashi

Ako Izumi

Akira Okochi

Makie Sasaki

Mana Tatsumiya

* * *

"Aw man, I ate too many of those meat buns…"

"Miss Izumi, it's important to eat, however, please be moderate of how much you eat…" I said while gulfing down my eighth meat bun.

"I don't want to hear that from you Mr. Hanshou…"

"Here, let me give you some stomach medicine and water," I said. I reach into my bag and gave her some water and stomach medicine which are made from herbs.

"Just as expected for a nurse!" said Miss Akashi.

_*Sigh* I'm not a nurse…_

* * *

Group 5:

* * *

Asuna Kagurazaka

Yue Ayase

Konoka Konoe

Haruna Saotome

Nodoka Miyazaki

* * *

While Miss Konoe and Kagurazaka were talking, I noticed something strange, that is, the ermine. It was looking at each girl but I felt something off about it, like it had an impure motive. Not only the ermine but I felt something off as well from a distance. I couldn't pin-point the source, so I let it go for now…

"Excuse me, Prof. Negi, Mr. Hanshou…"

I turn around to see a girl holding a sheath sword and another girl with a bird on her hand. Mr. Springfield took noticed and head toward our direction.

"Ah, you're number 15, Setsuna Sakurazaki, and number 31, Zazie Rainyday…" he said.

"That's right… I am the leader of group 6, but Miss Evangeline and two others are absent, so it's just Miss Zazie and me. What should we do?"

"Ah, that is a problem…"

I stepped in.

"Why not join another group?"I suggested, "Miss Yukihiro, would it be alright if you take Miss Zazie into your group?"

"It's not a problem."

"…Miss Kagurazaka, would it be a problem if Miss Sakurazaki joins yours?"

"Not at all," she said.

"That's settled," Mr. Springfield began, "Thank you Asuna, Class Rep."

* * *

I finally sat down by myself and decided to doze off, however before doing so, I pondered a bit more about that peculiar dream. "Who were these people to me?" or "If I get my memories back will they welcome me with open arms?" Those were the questions that were frequently on my mind, but the question I was most afraid of asking was, "Do they remember me?" I pondered a bit but after a while it started to become tiresome.

_Well, I'll get there when I get there._

I shall see what lies at the end of the journey when I get there…

I had a pleasant nap until I heard shouting.

"Wake up Mr. Nurse! Prof. Minamoto and Ako fainted!"

Miss Akashi was urging me to tend to the fallen. I only sighed in response and got up to see what I can do. While I do this, I see Mr. Springfield trying his best to catch a load of frogs jumping about.

"Gah…!"

"Need help Professor?"

"Hanshou, can you help me catch all these frogs?"

I put my hand under my chin and pondered a bit…

"Please don't just think about it!"

"Professor, I'm going to perform a spell that'll stop them from moving."

"Wait, Hanshou! We're not supposed to use magic in front of normal people!" he whispered.

"Don't worry, Professor, I can't do anything flashy at my level, however…"

I brought out my guitar and stroke the strings hidden from normal view.

**Evil Smile…**

The frogs stopped in place and didn't move. It was as if they fear something monstrous was upon them however they cannot move nor run away. I picked up the frog which was trembling within my hands. I turn to face Mr. Springfield, but for some reason he looked a bit tense.

"…Something wrong Prof. Springfield?"

"…No, it just your eyes were glowing red…"

"Aren't my eyes always red?" I tilted my head in confusion without showing emotions.

"…Never mind…"

I just shrugged my shoulders and proceeded to pick the frogs up and put them inside the bags.

* * *

It took us awhile but we were able to catch all of the amphibians. However, I saw a bird flying and snatched a letter out of Mr. Springfield's hands. He then chased after it. I recall that the headmaster wishes me to help him with something...

_Oh…._

I ran after Mr. Springfield but when I arrived, I saw Miss Sakurazaki talking to Mr. Springfield. I proceeded to walk up to them and they turn to face me.

"Is everything alright Prof Springfield, Miss Sakurazaki?"

"…There's no problem Sir. I'll be returning to my seat now."

I then proceeded to go but I stopped midway when I heard a voice other than Mr. Springfield.

"I'm telling ya Big Bro, that Sakurazaki and Nurse guy is suspicious…"

I pondered if there were more people helping Mr. Springfield, however, I get the feeling that I'll know eventually. Also the fact that I'm indifferent is another reason.

* * *

"Come on Chamo, Hanshou doesn't have any memory, how can he be on the enemy side?"

"I'm telling ya, it seems all too convenient. A guy without any memory that just happens to appear after it was announced that the trip was taking place. That's suspicious written all over it! Not to mention that Sakurazaki came from Kyoto. That must means he's in cahoots with her!"

"Aah, I hope that's not the case…"

* * *

We finally arrived at Kyoto and I can't help feel nostalgic being here. I hear laughter and turn around and there was no one there. Then, someone bumped into me.

"Ah, I'm sorry about that, I was enjoying the scenery without looking what was in front of me…"

"No, no, I wasn't paying any attention."

I offered my hand to help him up and held on to it but when we made contact I felt something a bit eerie yet comforting.

"Sorry, I'm Ryoji Mochizuki. I was here with my teacher and group. However, I was enjoying the scenery while trying to find them."

"I'm referred as Hanshou."

"It's nice to meet you…"

"Mr. Hanshou is something wrong? Who is this person? Is he a friend of yours?"

I turn to face Miss Okochi and her group. I just smile to ensure I was ok but Ryoji had a bright aura and had a big smile.

"Ah, look at all the cute girls! My name is Ryoji Mochizuki, what's your name?"

He held onto the girls hand while the girls were flustered. However, Miss Okochi was very protective and was cautious towards Ryoji.

_Huh? Why am I not using honorifics for Ryoji?_

I was confused since this is the first time we've met. In fact, he didn't act like we've met in the past, so why, I wonder. While I was thinking, a woman hit him in the back of his head with a briefcase. She had short dark green hair and wore a long black skirt and a sleeveless blouse. She was smoking a cigarette and had an annoyed look on her face.

"Mochizuki, what did I tell you about leaving on your own, eh?"

"Ah, Prof. Kumori, I was only holding a pleasant conversation with these lovely ladies."

"What am I going to do with you?" she sighed. She then turn to me, "I apologize if he was bothering you I'm Prof. Ayumu Kumori."

"How mean professor," he pouted. I turn to her and she seemed friendly enough, however, she had a familiar presence. The name **Fuka Yamagishi **flashed in my mind. Yet, it quickly disappeared since my impression of her was someone soft spoken, while the person in front of me is a bit outgoing and wild.

"I'm known as Hanshou and it wasn't a problem," was the best response I could give in this current situation. She then dragged Ryoji and bid their farewells much to his dismay.

* * *

"So he's one of us, Professor?"

"That's correct Mochizuki, however, whether he's on our side or on their side is the bigger question. After all, he ultimately makes the call regarding our fate."

"I just hope the Aeon and Moon Arcana aren't planning anything."

"I wouldn't put it pass them… I'm scanning the area but it seems The Magician Arcana is on the move. Let's go."

"It's seems things are getting more complicated…"

* * *

I was waiting for Mr. Springfield but I kept wondering where I met that person. Not only Ryoji, the other person with him seemed oddly familiar. Perhaps it's the scenery of Kyoto. However, I can't help but feel some impending doom is upon me. I get this uneasy feeling that something happened at the hot springs when I had memories…

"Hanshou, please help us!"

Mr. Springfield snapped me out of my thoughts and he seemed more flustered than usual.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone put sake in the fountain and now all the girls are knocked out!"

_How did that transpire?_

I sighed and proceeded to carry them back to the bus and help unload them into their rooms.

"Ah, Prof. Nitta and Prof. Seruhiko, how are you doing this evening?"

"Oh, hello Hanshou-kun how's Kyoto?"

"It's a bit nostalgic, Prof. Seruhiko."

"Oh, does that mean you're from Kyoto?"

"Oh no, however, I felt like I've been here, Prof. Nitta."

"Well, that's good to hear, but it's surprising that the Class 3-A is sound asleep," Prof. Nitta Scoffed.

"…How so…?"

"Ah, that's right, you haven't been here that long but you have witness that they are the rowdiest class on campus."

Now that I think about it, the hallways were always noisy around class 3-A. However, there are quite a few soft-spoken members of the class such as Miss Izumi or Miss Miyazaki. Although I met them occasionally, and other than the time I had my welcoming party, it's sort of surprising that they are well known as a rowdy class. Or perhaps, I just never notice and used to loud people…

"I heard that you helped carry them, keep up the good work. They're quite a handful but their good girls," Prof. Seruhiko smiled, "If you excuse us, we'll be patrolling."

"I see, night, professors."

* * *

I once I finished packing I went outside for a breath of fresh air however, I saw someone suspicious, there was a young man standing in front of me. He had dark red hair and yellow eyes. He wore black pants and a white v-neck shirt along with a red fur coat and dog tags. He grinned at me like I was a prey ready to be killed and he ran off by taking my red scarf.

The chase didn't last long however, for we arrived in an isolated area. He then tossed my scarf to me.

"I'm Kitarou Kuroshima of the Magician Arcana! I challenge you to a fight. Whoever wins has to do what the other wants!"

"No."

"Alright get ready to… Say what?" he said almost tripping.

"I do not want to fight a complete stranger. In fact, there's no real reason to fight at all."

"Che, how boring, I thought the Fool would put up with more of a fight… Regardless though… **Agidyne**…!"

He shot a powerful blast of fire toward me. I dodged to the right while he continued to advance. He pulled a flaming sword out of thin air and pointed at me.

"I'm not going to give you the option to turn down a fight! You better get serious, cause once you're defeated, I'm gonna call the shots!"

I dodged his first strike then duck and ran past him. I then elbowed him from the back of the head but the force wasn't enough to knock him out. He kept taunting me but I remain indifferent and stoic. For some strange reason, he reminded me of someone I know which made me not hate him as much as I should be.

"I shall slay you like I'll slay Freyr!** Matarukaja**…!"

His muscles tensed up and an orange glow enshrouded him with more strength. He swung his blade and from my own instinct I swung my own arms as if I had a sword. However, my mind was clear, as if I had done this a thousand times over. Out of nowhere, my guitar was in my hand and it blocked the attack. However, since he casted a spell to enhanced his strength, he was difficult to push back. I managed to push him back and swung my guitar once more.

"**Bash**…"

He pulled his sword to block the attack but it knocked him down. I took the opportunity to cast a spell while he was down.

"**Bufu**..."

He screamed in pain from the attack but I keep up the barrage of bufus'. Yet, it wasn't enough to keep him down for long.

"That's it," he said gasping as bit however he was enraged that I found his weakness, "I'll reveal my true name…"

He was veiled in a blue aura and it wrapped itself around him until he was obscured by the light.

"**I am thou, thou art…"**

"**Mabufudyne**…**!**"

Kitarou screamed in agony as the ice rain down upon him and the light faded away. A girl with long black hair and wore a purple blouse and black jeans, appeared before me. She had twin swords which made me tense up but she sheath them to much of my confusion. I took a look behind her and saw Kitarou on the ground then glanced back at her. She did something I wasn't quite what I was expecting…

"I'm sorry for the way he acted. He's a bit of an idiot. I'm Yui Takami, Representative of the Lovers Arcana."

"Lovers Arcana…?"

Now that she mentioned it, the other guy also said something about being the Magician Arcana. I wondered if it had anything to do with mages associations that the headmaster said I needed to be wary of. So was the Lovers Arcana an ally of ours or another group trying to get the letter? Nonetheless, that doesn't mean I shouldn't thank this person for helping me.

"I thank you, I'm Hanshou."

Well, giving my name to the enemy might sound stupid, however, it's not my real name, so I don't think there's any problems of introducing myself as Hanshou.

She was staring at me and then she moved in closer which was making me uncomfortable.

"You're so cute!"

She was hugging me tightly and I couldn't get her off. I felt like I was trapped in the plane of existence between heaven and hell. I was being hugged by a cute girl but at the same time I was suffocating between her bosoms. All of a sudden her grips loosen and she stopped squealing.

"Huh? Bring back Kitarou and head back? Can I bring this guy home as well? No?" she sounded disappointed, "Find, I'll bring back the idiot," she hung up and faced me, "Well Hanshou, this is farewell."

"Wait, can you tell me what's going on?"

"Sorry, not until everyone is awake, heck, I don't even know what's going on. The only ones that should know are probably the High Priestess, Aeon, and Hierophant. This idiot here jumped the gun a little for assuming from a theory. But I must really head back. Good night handsome," she winked and a flash of bright light engulfed her surroundings.

Once I opened my eyes, she was gone. I had a feeling that I'm caught up in something complicated beyond my comprehension. Of course, I was a bit discouraged that I'm back to square one since I was unable to acquire any information. Since it wasn't necessary for me to be here, I decided to head back.

* * *

"Mr. Hanshou! Why are you covered in wounds?" asked Mr. Springfield.

"I was chasing someone who stole my scarf and when I caught him... I then blew up…"

"You… Blew up?"

"I blew up…"

He sounded a bit skeptical, however, he eventually let it go. Or so i hoped. It wasn't exactly the truth but closed enough. I just want to take a bath and go to sleep…

* * *

I ended up sharing rooms with Mr. Springfield but for some odd reason he was a bit wary of me. I saw him talking to Miss Kagurazaka. Now that I think about it, I wonder why he spends tremendous time with her. Was it perhaps they were roommates? Nonetheless, I walked up to them.

"Is there a problem Prof. Springfield?"

"N-No, I'm fine."

Prof. Springfield sucks at lying…

"…Well, if you say so," I said emotionlessly. I then noticed that Miss Kagurazaka was also being cautious as well. When I was about to ask if she was ok, however, Miss Minamoto stopped me from asking.

"Prof. Negi, Hanshou-kun, the teachers are going to finish the day off by going to the bathes early."

"Ah, Prof. Shizuna, yes, um…"

"We'll be on our way…" I finished for him.

"Ok then."

She left the room and both of us proceeded to the hot springs. Despite how relaxed and enjoyable as it is, I can't help but think something bad will happen…

"Excuse me, Hanshou…"

"Yes, what is it Prof. Springfield?"

"…I know it is rude of me to ask but how's your memory?"

"No need to be polite. I'm making some progress, I suppose. At least I remember some of my friends' names…" I said with a bit of hesitation. Of course, my expression is always neutral, or so I'm told…

However, Prof. Springfield was confused.

"You sounded hesitant, are you ok?"

I chuckled a bit on how we don't give kids more credit. After all, they can make great observations…

Truth is I believe they are my friends, however, I only know their name and how we met each other. Other than that, I'm only going by the context of those dreams. In reality, can they truly be called my friends? Regardless, I made up my mind to see and what happens when I do get my memory.

"I'm fine… I'll deal with it when I get there…"

"…So what do you think of Kyoto?"

When he asked that, he seemed more anxious and nervous, waiting for my response.

"Well, I remember being here but then again, Kyoto is a common place for school field trips. Maybe I came here when I was in school."

_Huh? Was in school…?_

"So you're not from Kyoto…"

"Hmm, well, I don't think so…"

For some reason, I get the feeling he's fishing for information from me. However, I don't really have any useful information regarding my origins. I decided to leave the baths.

"Well, later professor, I think I'll change and go to sleep. Don't stay up too long…"

"Okay…"

I don't know why, but I didn't want to stay in the hot springs for long. The word **execution** comes to mind though…

Regardless, I must get out of here. I heard someone come in and but I left before I could see them. Yet, it shouldn't concern me since it could just another teacher, so I quickly got dressed and was about to leave.

"Wha-? Who goes there…!?"

Not until I heard Miss Sakurazaki…

I debated running in but I remember I promised the headmaster, so reluctantly I opened the doors to see a naked Sakurazaki swinging a sword and slicing boulders. Mr. Springfield used a spell to knock the sword away while she placed her hands but she was then confused why Mr. Springfield was shaking in her hands. I then decided to walk away pretending I didn't see anything…

* * *

Once I got out, I see Miss Konoe being carried away by little monkeys while Mr. Springfield and Miss Sakurazaki were on the ground. I sprint forward and used **cleave **to sliced the monkeys but to my surprised they turn into bits of paper.

Miss Sakurazaki ran toward Miss Konoe and called her to wake up in her arms. Miss Konoe muttered something to her but she blushed and ran away. I decided to search the area. However, I did not find anything.

* * *

I then head back to find Miss Sakurazaki hanging something in the doorway while Miss Kagurazaka and Mr. Springfield.

"Good evening everyone, what are you doing up this late?"

"Just hanging some charms…" said Miss Sakurazaki.

"You can use Japanese magic?" asked Mr. Springfield.

"Yes, it helps my swordsmanship to an extent…"

"So that means you're a magic swordsman?"

That freaked me out a bit since the ermine started talking of all a sudden.

"Uh, it alright to talk in front of Miss Kagurazaka…?"

Mr. Springfield assured that it was alright while Miss Kagurazaka said that she's already caught up in the world of magic which kind of made sense considering the large amount of time she is with him. Miss Sakurazaki stated she was on our side. Then Miss Kagurazaka was looking at me.

"So does that mean you're a mage?" she asked me, while Miss Sakurazaki and the ermine were listening intently.

"I'm not really sure. However, I can perform skills that can be considered a form of magic."

"Was slicing those monkeys and turning them into paper an example of it?"

"Something like that, however those monkeys were paper to begin with, so I didn't know they would turn into paper in the first place."

"Are you related to the Kansai Magic Association?"

"The headmaster only told me to help you, Mr. Springfield. I don't know anything regarding Miss Konoe, or the contents of the letter."

"So you're also not our enemy?" asked the ermine.

"I see no reason to attack you. I don't really have much motive since I only want my memory back."

They apologized for suspecting me in the first place…

We held a conversation regarding different magic. In addition, we talked about the enemy and what we were up against. What magic they used and what they were after. However, the Lovers or Magician Arcana did not come up in the conversation, which meant they are after something else. That meant the conflict between the Kanto and Kansai are a separate issue then the enemy I was fighting with. What is their goal? What is my role in all of this? Perhaps, I should find Yui and tell me who has the information.

_Huh? No honorifics for her either? That's strange, I used her first name. The same thing happened with Ryoji… I didn't know I was so rude before…_

I snapped my attention back into the conversation.

"I… I'll be satisfied when I'm able to protect milady…"

I missed a lot of the conversation which wasn't good. However they were happy that they had another person to help them protect Miss Konoe. Suddenly, Mr. Springfield grabbed everyone's hands together.

"We'll be the 3-A defense brigade, codenamed "Guardian Angels."

That name's been over used…

"We'll protect the whole class from the Kansai Magic Association!"

I don't think we should be stating that out in the open, enemies might be listening in. Of course, in my opinion, it might look like we're playing with Prof. Springfield. He then runs off…

I decided to follow him but he crashed into someone. However, after he left, the person who crashed into him put on a pair of glasses and had monkeys on her shoulders made her look suspicious. I then decided to stay hidden and trail her. She started to speed up.

_Did she realize I was trailing her?_

She went inside a bathroom so I decided to keep watch. However Prof. Nitta asked why I was up. I told him that I had insomnia and he recommended some kind of drink and told me I should sleep. I ended up going back to my room hoping that it was my imagination…

* * *

After fifteen minutes passed, I heard a crash and proceeded to investigate it.

"Miss Kagurazaka! What's going on?"

"They kidnapped Konoka!"

Miss Sakurazaki and Miss Kagurazaka sprint forward while I follow behind them. When we caught up, she used a talisman and flooded the train and we ended up almost drowning but Miss Sakurazaki saved us. Finally, we caught up with the lady in the monkey suit.

Mr. Springfield gave Miss Kagurazaka a card and she summoned a fan and she voiced her dissatisfaction with the result.

Something however, was burning inside me. In a flash of the memory of the fight earlier, I summoned a small blade just like how Kitarou did.

The lady summoned three stuff looking animals. Although I'm a bit tired, I used a technique to burst my way through

**Assault Drive…**

While the two stuff animal things were busy, I rushed forward and was about to strike down the lady until a girl in a frilly dress showed up and stopped my attack. She then pushed me back and stopped Miss Sakurazaki from attacking.

"How do you do, I'm of the Shinmei School… Nice to meet you, I'm Tsukuyomi."

I proceeded to attack while Miss Sakurazaki kept her busy while Miss Kagurazaka was having problems. However, she kept sending more monkeys.

Although there were many of them, I felt like I had faced greater odds and forces. Faced worthier opponents and I was almost about to slice her in half until I dodged a projectile which came from Tsukuyomi. The lady was about to make her escape until Mr. Springfield fired multiplied blast of lights. However, she cowardly used Miss Konoe as a shield and dare mocked us. For some reason, I got angry and heard a young girl's voice within my head…

_**I won't let that happened anymore!**_

Suddenly I felt a surge of power and looked in my reflection from the water and saw my eyes glowing red and I faced toward the enemy. I opened my mouth and created a monstrous and atrocious shriek. The intense sound was unbearable and something that a human was incapable of doing. However, once I stopped, Miss Sakurazaki, Mr. Springfield and Miss Kagurazaka took the opportunity to defeat her and saved Konoe.

Everyone rejoiced as they were reunited with their friends…

_Friend…_

It was something familiar and worth fighting for, yet distant to me now. I slowly lose conscious and let myself drift in darkness.

* * *

_Don't cry, Aegis..._

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Name: Hanshou (Temp.)

Eye Color: Red.

Hair color: White.

Birthdate: Unknown.

Bloodtype: O

Favorite things: Unknown.

Dislikes: Unknown.

Affiliations: S.E.E.S (Doesn't know what this stands for...) and Mahora Academy's Infirmary.

**Equipment**:

Weapon: Guitar/ Chokuto (Guardless and no sheath. I know it's not an official weapon but i can't remember the name of the sword.).

Armor: Body: Hallowed Plate (underneath his normal cloths).

Armor: Feet: Hallowed Boots.

Accessory: Ring of darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

_Once again, I'm dreaming…_

_However there was no one around me, or perhaps, I'm the only one awake._

_The world I was in, was a distorted reality, a world that should never had been wrought. The sky was a sickly green and the moon was yellow. I looked around myself surrounded by buildings and out of the cracks of the buildings was some kind of red liquid slowly oozing into a puddle that reflects the strange world I found myself in. The streets had coffins in every direction. In every corner as if I couldn't escape from them._

_This world was truly insane, yet comforting. It was a world I lived in for a very long time in quiet solitude. It was a place that no matter where I go, it just exists._

_Regardless of the place I was in, the only thing I could do was proceed to my destination and walked the usual scene that I lived with for the past ten years. However, once I arrived, unknowingly, it only marked a beginning._

"_You're late. I've been waiting a very long time for you."_

_A little boy in a prison outfit was greeting me with a smile at the lobby of the dorm that I was supposed to be staying at. His eyes were bright blue but a bit eerie looking. He then gave me a red notebook and opened to a selected page._

"_Now, if you want to proceed, please sign your name there. It's a contract. Don't worry, all it says is that you'll accept full responsibility for your action. You know the usual stuff."_

_I chooseth this fate of my own free will…_

_My name is…_

* * *

I awoke to see the morning rays cast light into my sight which blinded me a bit. I got up took a glanced around, not remembering the events from last night. I looked into the mirror and noticed my bed head and I looked like a mess.

I wonder though, was that really a memory or was a dream? It felt too abstract, yet, vivid.

I was now confusing myself and decided to skip breakfast. I went outside and walked around, however, I kept hearing voices and images of me hanging out with Junpei and one other person. Although, I don't remember who that other person was.

"Ah, Mr. Hanshou…!"

I turn to see that it was Mr. Springfield.

"What are doing here?" he asked.

"Just sitting here…"

"Well, would you like to join our group for today?"

I see that he determine to protect Miss Konoe along with Miss Kagurazaka and Miss Sakurazaki. I decided against it since I was tired.

"I apologize, I'm a bit tired. You six should enjoy your day. I'll just head to that temple over there."

Although Mr. Springfield was a bit disappointed, he decided to leave with his students while I headed toward the temple I had pointed out. I don't what it was about temples, but I found the place relaxing and almost nostalgic. Perhaps, I thought, I used to live at a temple. However, I find it odd that there was no one here…

"A penny for your thoughts, eh, young one…?"

I heard a voice coming from behind and saw a person sitting among the cherry blossoms. He looked a bit older than me. However, he also looked about my age. It was a strange feeling. When he called out to me, I thought I heard an old man's voice or rather an old couple. He was wearing some traditional clothing and he was smoking a pipe. His hair though was gold while his eyes were red, which made him stand out even more.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You have to introduce yourself before asking one's name, child," he chuckled. Although he called me a child, the tone of his voice had no ill-intention. I felt like I was talking to my grandfather or something like that.

"Ah, sorry, I'm called Hanshou."

"I see," he puffed a smoke, "So you chose that as you alias?"

I know that Hanshou is not a proper name but I never said it wasn't my name or a temporary name for that matter. How did he know it wasn't my real name? Normally someone would ask if that was my given name or what it is.

"The look on your face tells me a lot you know. My, to think the Fool Arcana has memory loss is quite amusing."

I backed away and was ready to strike. He knows about the Arcanum, could he possibly be an enemy? However, a lot of people are referring me as Fool recently. Am I related to them somehow? Or is it just an insult? I don't know the answer.

"I have no interest in fighting, for I am neutral and will stand by your decisions. I don't care if we gather to bring **him** back to this existence or live our separate lives in this world. I'll be fair and warn you though. Aeon is getting more restless, so you better make a decision because the other selves are waking and he's not just going to sit around."

I did not know what he was on about. However thinking back, the Magician said something about being in charge or something while the Lovers said about being awake. Could it be that this is some game? That whichever person wins, they get something in return? However, I don't have enough information to go by which is nothing more than speculations.

_Who are these people I keep bumping into? They felt like they are important to me in some way, however, their presence is also out of place. Like they I should be with them but at the same time, I want to avoid them…_

The more I think, the more complex I felt. I only have bits of my memories but it seems I was caught up in something big.

"The look on your face means you don't know what's going on, huh?" he hummed, "Well, I guess I can help you seeing as we are linked. Listen carefully, young one, the other Arcanum will not reveal their names unless they are forced or when that **day** comes.

I was getting more confused as this person talked however he's my only source of information, and might help me piece together my circumstances. Does that mean that the other people who claimed to be a representative of a certain Arcana are not telling me their real names but for what purpose though? Why go so far to hide their names from other Arcanum? The Magician might have told me more than I realized. Yet, that doesn't tell me much since he never revealed much at all. What day is he referring to? It's not making sense…

"I see you're still confused," he smiled, "Now that I take a closer look, you're even more incomplete than ever."

"What do you mean…?" I muttered.

"It means what it means. All of the Arcanum came from the same origins. However, it seems the Messenger of YHWH is taking things in his own hands along with his brother. I wonder if you'll be able to convince him or fight him off. Judging from the state you're in, it seems he tried to assimilate you but failed. Of course, if he's stupid enough to reveal his name to me, I don't think you'll have any problems dealing with him. But once you do get back your mask, you might be able to do what **he** can do."

He gestured his arm and pointed his finger toward his head and made a gun shooting motion to his temple.

_Hold on a second, does that mean the person he is referring to committed suicide. Does that mean I'm going to do the same...? Such a morbid thought…_

I was getting mirth and impatient with this person, I was ready to attack but he only frowns at me.

"My, it seems you don't even know the significance of what I showed you. Furthermore, you are only showing this old man hostility after giving you a lot of information. I am not your enemy. I am just an aspect of your life. Whether or not you accept that as part of your true self is up to you."

He went closer to me but stopped a meter away from me.

"You have all of **his **power, but it seems you lost your mask," he said, "I'll let you live this blissful dream but until then..."

He got up, walked pass me, and started to leave but then stopped midway.

"By the way, I'm Huang Long, representative of the Hierophant. It isn't my real name, however it's close enough. I wished you were able to share your epics but seeing as you don't remember, I'll be nice and give a little bit more hints. Search my name up, and it'll tell you who we are, that is, who the Arcanum are. In addition, it'll reveal who you are."

_This person knows who me. He knows about my real identity!_

"WAIT!" I chased after him. Unfortunately, he disappeared as the petals from the cherry blossoms obscured my sight. I was left alone at the temple's stone steps.

"Dammit!"

I punched a tree out of frustration. The Hierophant Arcana knows what's going on, and on top of that, he knows my real name, he knows who I was. In end though, I let him get away…

I was experiencing negative emotions and tried to calm myself down. However, the vital answer slipped away once again from my hands. I only rested against a tree and simply watched the petals fall. Slowly, my angry subsided but I was still a bit annoyed.

I was in a foul mood until I noticed Mr. Springfield was on the ground.

I rushed toward him and the girls came out of the bushes.

"What happened?"

"I can explain, you see Miss Bookstore—."

Miss Kagurazaka covered the ermine's mouth.

"He all of sudden fainted!"

Miss Kagurazaka was acting very suspicious but I let it go and gave my attention to Mr. Springfield on the ground. I put my hand on his forehead.

**Patra…**

I used a spell on Mr. Springfield, although he came to, he was still unresponsive to our voice of concerns. He looked as if he received shocking news. We called him a few more time and he became flustered and told us not to worry. Regardless, we took him back since he was acting oddly.

* * *

Mr. Springfield was sitting in the lobby with a blank expression or rather dumbfounded look, but all of a sudden, he became flustered and made weird movements.

"Uh, Prof. Hanshou is there something wrong with Prof. Negi?" asked Miss Yukihiro.

To be truthful I don't even know what was going on anymore. He left with Group 5 enjoying his day this morning but at noon he was out. Also, I'm not a professor…

"The only thing I could do is guess, but I think he's a bit stressed and doesn't know how to coup it well. The solution is to find the sources of his worries and resolves them as soon as he can. "

Of course, that's easier said than done. Mr. Springfield must deliver an important letter, protect his class, and not get his cover blown. Still, he looked fine this morning but it looks like a new problem occurred for the young mage, although, for some reason Miss Kagurazaka didn't want me to find out.

_Well, I do have other things to worry about._

"Thank you, I promise you I'll help Prof. Negi in any way I can!"

_That's good and all but you don't have to promise me anything._

"Ok, good luck."

I get the feeling I should counsel him, but for some odd reason, I feel more tired than usual by the thought of it. All I did now was watch.

"Prof. Negi, what's wrong?"

"Did something happen this afternoon at Nara Park, Negi?"

"N-No, nothing at all" he panicked, "Nobody told me they loved me or anything!"

Mr. Springfield became more alarmed and said something about cooking monsters while running away. The girls seemed determined to find out who confessed their feelings toward and left to look for someone. Meanwhile, I sat by myself in the lobby with my thoughts alone. I decided to go into what I know about the tarot cards and The Major Arcana.

The Major Arcana have multiple meanings to each one. However, it has been said that it's usually up to the reader to determine them. However, that mean the card themselves do not have set symbolism.

The Fool Arcana often represents a protagonist of a story and symbolizes the beginning and infinite possibilities. However Huang referred to me as incomplete, thereby making me not the true Fool Arcana. I remember someone saying it's a wildcard, so perhaps it's unpredictable?

The Magician Arcana means to take action and creativity but also immaturity. Although Kitarou demonstrated his initiative charge, I fail to see any creativity from it. However, he was about to reveal his name. Perhaps he said something that might give a clue to his real name. I remember him saying, "I shall slay you, like I'll slay Freyr…" Freyr…? I wonder what that is. I better investigate it.

Next is, The High Priestess, which means inner knowledge and common sense. This card can also be tied into secrets. However, I did not meet anyone who claimed to be a representative.

The Empress represents motherhood and beauty. As well as the life that brings it forth. I didn't meet anyone with this Arcanum though.

The Emperor represents leadership and ability to make decisions. I haven't met anyone with this though.

The Hierophant is the knowledge and belief one has. It also ties into identity. Does that mean he knows the entire Arcanum true names? If so, why does he have to keep it all of it a secret? Huang Long. I do not recognize the name, but I know it's Chinese. I wonder if someone can tell me what this means…

The Lovers is somewhat self-explanatory however, it has a deeper meaning as well. This card can mean choices to be made. Yui Takami represents these Arcana. However, she does not seem hostile towards me, but the Hierophant said something about how she might not be telling me her real name or any of the others. I wonder if their aliases have any significance or a clue to unveiling their identities…

The Chariot means a moment of victory. No one showed up for this one.

Justice represents what's right and what's wrong.

The Hermit is the search for answers and solitude.

The Wheel of Fortune represents opportunity and turning point in life.

Strength embodies self-control and passion.

The Hanged Man corresponds as being passive and inability to take action. In addition, it can mean sacrifice.

Death symbolizes the end of a cycle which leads to begin anew. It's one of the traditional cards.

Temperance represents balance, recovery, and harmony.

The Devil Arcana reflects temptation and impulse but in positive context, it means a healthy bond and commitment.

The Tower is ruination and sudden change. Sometimes, it results in ironic demise.

However, The Star shines brightly for it resembles hope and serenity.

The Moon represents illusions and deception but also imagination and understanding of things not seen.

Next the Sun, which means accomplishment and enlightenment but for some odd reason, even though this card represents happiness and energy, I feel a bit sadden…

Judgment embodies rebirth and redemption. The traveler reflects back at the journey, and head toward a new beginning, while accepting the bitterness and good times.

Finally the World Arcana, the end of the journey, it symbolizes fulfillment. Or at least, the end of the journey were the fool founds his answer. I wonder if I will get mine.

These are the twenty-two Major Arcana from the Rider-Waite deck.

_Huh…?_

_Wait a minute didn't Huang Long mention something about Aeon? What is Aeon?_

I pondered a bit until Miss Konoe interrupts my train of thought.

"Mr. Hanshou! What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Miss Konoe, you startled me."

"You don't look startled, Mr. Hanshou. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, just something about tarot cards," I shrugged.

"Are you by any chance interested in fortune telling?" she asked. Her eyes brighten up.

"No, I'm afraid I don't want a reading, just pondering what Aeon is."

"Aeon Arcana…? Isn't that from the Thoth Tarot card deck?"

I perked up when I heard the name Thoth.

"Thoth?"

"Yes, Thoth, although the most well-known one is Rider-Waite, there are some people that still use it. Some of the cards are named differently. For example, the Magician would be The Magus or Aeon would be Judgment."

Judgment… I have to be careful of Judgment? I wonder why Huang Long warned me about that particular Arcanum.

"I see, thank you Miss Konoe."

"I don't mind you calling me Konoka, Hanshou."

"No, I feel like I would be too rude."

"You don't have to be so polite."

"I see, well then I'll see you around Miss Konoe."

I didn't feel like complying with her. She pouted a bit at it and didn't leave me alone until I called her by her name.

Still, at least I have an answer to one of the many questions but there are many others yet to be found. Who are the Arcana? What is my role is in all of this? Who am I? None of these questions however, will be answered until I have more information. The dreams I'm having seem to becoming more abstract and strange. It seems my only reliable source is Huang Long but he's not talking…

"Huang Long…" I said mirroring my thoughts.

"Huang Long, are you referring to the dragon, Prof. Hanshou?"

I turn around to see Miss Sakurazaki standing along with Miss Kagurazaka.

"Ah, pardon me professor, but I couldn't help overhear you since you sound troubled."

I'm not a professor, I'm just an assistant. Still, she might help me discern Huang Long's real name. However, what's this about a dragon I thought.

"I'm having trouble remembering what Huang Long came from. You wouldn't by chance know, Miss Sakurazaki?"

"It's not a problem professor," she said, "You see, there are these mythical creatures known to be the four symbols. Byakko, Genbu, Suzaku, and Seiryu are a guardian that represents a direction and season. In Kyoto, they protected the city in ancient times. You can even say they are deities."

"Wait, isn't Huang long Chinese?"

"I'm getting there, professor. Huang Long is indeed Chinese. However, in Japan, his equivalent would be Ouryu, the yellow dragon of the center. It is widely believed he is the incarnation of the Yellow Emperor."

I pondered for a bit and realized that Huang Long might actually a deity but does that mean the other Arcana are connected to this myth? Perhaps the Arcana are ancient figures from Japanese and Chinese legend. That can't be right, since the Magician gave me another clue that conflicts with this theory, Freyr. I have no idea what that is though. In addition the warning Huang gave me. I turn back my attention to Miss Sakurazaki.

"Thank you for telling me Miss Sakurazaki."

"It's not a problem Mr. Hanshou but can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

She looked around and leaned forward and whispered.

"I was curious of about your magic."

"Oh yeah, that's right, you don't need to do that entire chanting thing like Negi does," Miss Kagurazaka joined in.

"Well, I don't think my magic is something I can teach others."

"I'm curious though, from what I know, you use some kind of weird phrase to use your magic but it feels more akin to chi rather than magic used by the western mages. However, it's not really chi but something else. In addition, I don't feel anything unusual from you. It's really abnormal."

"I don't know much about the inner workings of my magic unfortunately. So the only thing we can do is speculate. That is, until either I get my memory back or we run into someone else with the same type of magic."

"Hmm, but I never seen your kind of magic up until now," she thought aloud.

"Well, no use worrying about it," Miss Kagurazaka said with confidence, "We'll figure it out eventually."

I honestly don't know where she gets her confidence or why she wants to help me, a complete stranger. Mahora Academy is truly an interesting place to live. Whether it has its peaceful days or when it's a bit chaotic, it's never boring.

In response I simply smile at her optimism and naivety, not that it is a bad thing or anything.

"Hey, you finally smiled."

I went back to an emotionless expression and thanked them. However, Miss Kagurazaka insisted I call her by her first name since its long…

* * *

I went outside to get some fresh air since I seemed to be making some kind of progress. Yet, from the corner of my eye, something caught my attention.

I found a book lying on the ground, outside of the Inn we were staying at. I picked it up and read the title, "Norse Mythology." I opened the book a little and saw the name Freyr was in the index. I looked it up.

_Freyr, or "Lord," was one of the important gods in Norse mythology. He is associated with farming, weather and fertility._ I skimmed down a bit. _In the events of Ragnarök Freyr is fated to be killed by Surtr._

Wait does that mean Kitarou Kuroshima is Surtr? If Huang Long is Ouryu then does that mean I'm facing entities that are recognized as deities? If so, how do I fit in? I have memories of being a normal student of some sort. Whatever the case, I shall find out once I face Huang Long and then I might be closer to the truth.

"Where is it? Where is it?"

I saw a frantic girl in a green hoody and biker shorts. She had dark golden hair and yellow eyes.

"Hey! Shimei! Did you find it?" called out a familiar voice.

"Not yet Ryoji…!" she answered back, "Oh, Professor Ayumu is gonna punish us if we don't find that book…"

I looked into the book in my hands and decided to help her since she seemed troubled.

"Um, excuse me?"

"YES?" she said in a high-pitched voice. I seemed to startle her.

"I apologize if I scared you, but is this the book you're looking for?"

"Y-Yes…! T-That's the book we were looking for, we thank you for your help. We are Shimei," she smiled while stuttering. The way she talked was a bit strange but I let it go anyways since she seemed really nervous around me. I handed her the book and she nervously swiped the text away.

"I am Hanshou. It's nice to meet you."

"Hey! Shimei! Did you guys find it?"

"Yes, we have obtained the book!"

"Oh, good evening Hanshou."

"Hello Ryoji, what you guys doing here?"

"Oh, well, you see Shimei lost the book Prof. Kumori gave to them and we ended up looking for it. I don't even want to imagine the punishment. Last time, she almost got me with her infamous Gáe Bolg."

"Uh Gay what…?"

"Oh, Gáe Bolg, it's something Prof. Kumori carries around to discipline students. By the way, want to hang out now?"

I find it strange he wanted to hang out with me, but the thought was tempting. However a large explosion of wind and water came from the hot spring.

"I apologize but I have to go back and do my job…" I sighed. They nodded in understanding and said their farewells to me.

* * *

I left immediately hoping the enemy didn't plan to take Miss Konoe away like last time, or steal the letter.

When I got there, there was already a crowd.

"Hanshou...! Please help!" Mr. Springfield begged.

"Prof. Hanshou! I demand you to apprehend the culprit and bring her into questioning!" Miss Yukihiro shouted.

I do not know what was going on but the students were acting flustered and it was hard to interpret what they were saying until I saw Miss Asakura standing nearly naked with a an equally naked Mr. Springfield. The girls surrounded her until I got in front of them.

"Hold on everyone! Please calm down, I'm sure they have a good explanation for this and this is a huge misunderstanding. Let's hear out what they have to say.

However, the ermine whispered in my ear that Miss Asakura found out about magic and in retaliation, Mr. Springfield panicked and his magic went haywire. It was hard to cover this up but I tried my best to dissolve the crowd. After clearing the hallways and clearing the area, I sighed heavily and told them we'll deal with this in the morning. Of course, Mr. Springfield had trouble sleeping that night while I was out cold…

* * *

_I dreamt that night._

_I was running up a staircase going up higher and higher until I reached the rooftops. Yukari was there, however, she was within the distorted world along with me. A mask appeared along the edge of the railing but a hundred knives raised. The creature before me was something strange. It had many hands but I couldn't see where the body was. The only thing I could see was the peculiar mask._

_Yukari grabbed a gun and point it to her head. She stated that she can do this but hesitated to pull the trigger. The creature shot an Agi spell at Yukari and the gun landed in a puddle of red ooze that was seeping from the cracks. I simply picked up the gun. Once I did, the whole world around me turn white and I see across from was a boy that made me signed a contract. The stripped-shirt child pointed his temple and smiled at me._

"_Can you do it?"_

_I looked at the gun and looked on straight ahead. I slowed my breathing and made a smile._

"_Per… so…na…"_

_I pulled the trigger._

_The sound of shattering glass echoed and a blue light enshroud me. From that light, arises a mechanical being with a lyre attached to its back._

"_I am thou, thou art I. From the sea of thy soul I come forth. I am Orpheus, Master of Strings."_

_The being emitted power and I smiled in excitement. However, I held my head in pain while the mechanical being did the same. I felt intense convulsion and struggling to hold myself conscious. Orpheus was twisting his body until an arm burst out of his neck. He then shattered into pieces and another entity showed up. It had a silver mask and a full body with a sword in hand. There were coffins bound by chains that encircled the entity. Its roar shook the ground and charged at the other creature and slashed and tore it apart. It crushed its harm within the entities hand and roar victoriously. It then shifted back to being Orpheus once again…_

_Persona…_

_That was the power that I once wielded…_

_Shadows…_

_They are the enemy I had to defeat…_

_A tedious journey I had to embark._

* * *

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

_Somewhere in Kyoto:_

* * *

"Big brother, I have a question…"

"What is it?"

"Why did you spare me and The Hanged Man? Isn't it your goal to assimilate all Arcanum into one so we might be able become whole again?"

"It is still my goal to do so. I can only act accordingly to the nature of my Arcana that is why I am the Aeon. Since it is my purpose, I only wish to fulfill it. That's why, in order to accomplish our sole purpose, I must first gather comrades with the same idea and agenda. From there, once we eliminated all opposing factors, we shall combine and become human again."

"…So we're hunting down Fool now…? What happened to him? I thought you already…?"

"We had disagreements and fought, which resulted him in an incomplete state. However, it is only a matter of time. After all, I have four fragments already and only half of his…"

* * *

I woke up at dawn and it seems the world was at a standstill. Usually, I wouldn't wake up during this time. However, my dreams always involved me and a group climbing up a tower and adventure into the unknown. At times, I believed them to be just a dream. However, I remember them so perfectly that I sometimes think otherwise.

Yesterday was rather peaceful to me. All I did was get interviewed with Miss Asakura and hung out with the other groups. The only thing out of place was everyone kneeling down in the lobby while Prof. Nitta was crossed. To my surprised, even Prof. Springfield was also sitting down with everyone else. I wonder what transpired while I was in asleep…

I look at Miss Asuna and Miss Sakurazaki and they also had no idea what happened. Nonetheless, they confronted Mr. Springfield and apprehended Miss Asakura and the ermine. Miss Asuna was angry at them for making cards or rather contracts. I'm curious what it was for though…

"What the heck are you going to do with these, Negi!?" she asked in annoyance, "How are you going to answer for all these botched cards you made!?"

Miss Asakura and the ermine planned a contest to take Mr. Springfield's lips and mind as well. However, I slept through the whole event without me forming a contract of some kind. Whether I ended up kneeling or noting happened didn't really matter to me. In fact, I already received worse punishment in my past. I sighed.

Mr. Springfield was clearly distressed and didn't know what to do in the given situation. While the ermine tried to cheer him up and Miss Asakura joked about Miss Asuna having one, she instead got angrier. She then gave them a stern lecture. However, somehow the conversation deviated from keeping secrets from Miss Miyazaki to functions of the cards, Pa-cereal or something. In addition, I was still confused of what the significance of the cards in Miss Asuna hands were. It was something about a contract…

The thought of contracts reminded me of the dreams I was having. I shook my head and try to concentrate.

I turn my attention back to the conversation. I noticed I had a habit of letting my mind wonder…

The ermine was giving instructions to Miss Asuna on how to use the card.

"Adeat…"

With just one weird word, she had the same weapon that she used against the lady from the other night which was a fan. She was getting overly excited about it and everyone else was getting caught by her enthusiasm. I was however, thinking it wasn't a good idea flaunting the fan around. I noticed that, Mr. Springfield is bad at keeping secrets and hoped that no one was observing us.

* * *

Later, I was dragged by Group 5, Miss Saotome. If I remember correctly, she usually hangs out with Miss Ayase and Miyazaki.

We ended up going to Osaka together and I noticed that everyone is wearing different clothing. It's so strange for me to see them outside of uniform since that's what I usually see them wearing.

"Mr. Nurse, your clothing kinda plain…"

Anything practical was okay in my opinion. I was wearing a short sleeve shirt "NEW WORLD" on it and brown pants. In addition, I wore black sneakers. We waited for a while and Prof. Springfield finally arrived. He complimented the girls outfit and Miss Asuna walked up to Mr. Springfield. She said something about them following her.

"Hey Asuna, can I ask you a question?" asked Miss Saotome.

"What is it?"

"You're not dating Prof. Negi, are you?"

Miss Asuna slammed her against a raccoon-dog statue.

"What are you crazy!? No way! He's only ten for Pete sakes!"

"I'm… I'm sorry. You're right. After all, he's only a fifth grader," she then turn her attention towards me, "Prof. Hanshou?"

_I'm not a professor…_

"Yes, Miss Saotome?"

"I'm curious but is there anyone you're interested in? Like someone from our class?"

"No, I'm afraid not, I don't have those special feelings to anyone particular. Not that I remember anyways."

"Ah, sorry…"

"No need to worry about it. You girls should enjoy your time here instead of worrying about me."

We arrived at an arcade and I was overtaken by nostalgia. I remember those times hanging out there…

_Hmm, there…?_

I started to recall I always hang out at night to meet someone. Actually, I thought, wasn't there someone else. A monk…? A business man…? Some friends…? More importantly, a lot of things happened at that mall…

_What was that mall called again?_

I believe it was called…

"Paulowania Mall…" I whispered to myself.

"What's that Professor?"

I went back to reality and saw the group was looking at me. However, I remembered more of my past which meant progress. Perhaps, I'll remember who I am.

"Nothing, let's go…"

Miss Saotome shrugged and dropped the topic. The group proceeded to the photo booth.

"Let's go then!" she proclaimed.

Miss Saotome placed Miss Sakurazaki and me in the same booth but both of us wore neutral expression. Miss Konoka came up behind us and put her arms around our shoulders. She was right between us and she made Miss Sakurazaki blush. The next picture was Miss Konoka hugging my arm. Then Miss Asuna however she was pushed by Miss Saotome which made her mad. The final picture was Prof. Springfield, me, and the ermine.

The group was playing games however I saw a fortunetelling booth playing a peculiar song. A man with a butterfly mask and white suit was smiling at me.

"Would you like your fortune to be told?"

Without saying anything he proceeded to shuffle a deck of cards and arranged the cards. Yet, the strangest thing was, with a flick of a finger, the card flipped without him touching it.

The World in reversed.

"It seems you are incomplete my dear guest. The reverse World Arcana resembles a fixed position. Meaning one cannot move on instead, they stay and unwillingly go on for they fear to do so. I'm afraid such a person cannot accomplish the task before him. However fate is ever fickle, perhaps you may overcome whatever lies ahead."

Another card revealed itself. The Tower…

"It seems disaster is waiting for you. The card is represents calamity but also an experience that might unnerve you as well as destruction of some sort. However, whether that change is evil or not is truly up to you…"

He lipped the final card. Death…

"This Arcana is symbolizes end and farewells. The end of a cycle but once that cycle ended, a new beginning shall raise. I wonder what you will bring about from that end. Perhaps, you will return to where you came from, Master xxxxxx xxxxxxx."

"Huh? Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that…"

He chuckled.

"Farewell…"

"Professor, what are you doing here?"

I turn around and saw Miss Konoka staring at me.

"Oh, I was…"

I turn back to the man but he wasn't there anymore which startled me a bit. The booth was no longer there either…

"…Just standing here, I guess…"

_Huh? Wasn't he sitting across from me? I didn't hear what he said…_

I tried to recall what he said but all I heard was static. It was a bit surreal when I was listening to him…

"…Everyone is at back at the arcade, let's go!"

I decided to agree with her but I couldn't help but wonder about what he said.

* * *

Everyone was having a good time but I noticed that Prof. Springfield and Miss Asuna were planning on sneaking away. I caught up with them and decided to tag along.

We got on a train and headed our way to the location. We arrived at the main temple gates where the Kansai Magic Association resides.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…"

I only nodded my head agreeing with Miss Asuna. A tiny light appeared right next to her.

"Prof. Springfield, Prof. Hanshou, Miss Kagurazaka are you alright?"

A miniature version of Miss Sakurazaki appeared which surprised everyone. Mini Setsuna warn us for potential danger of ambushes and traps. Everyone readied themselves and charged forward while I only casually walk with my hands in my pocket.

"What are doing Hanshou!? Hurry up!"

I don't sense anything malevolent but rather killing intent. I pulled out my blade and proceeded to follow them at my own pace. However, Miss Asuna and Prof. Springfield were tired out while I walked past them. Prof. Springfield decided to charge ahead until he bumped into Miss Asuna behind me and they ended up in front of me.

"This is the magic art of the never-ending place," said Mini Setsuna, "We are inside an encapsulated, loop-style half dome with a radius of about five hundred meters."

_So basically, we're trapped._

Mr. Springfield and Miss Asuna were panicking while I thought to myself. I then I realized I have a gem that usually get me out of this situation. However, I'm not sure it'll work…

When I turn my attention toward my associates, they were running at high speed. I started to follow them.

We ended up at a rest stop and Mr. Springfield, Mini Setsuna, the ermine, and Miss Asuna were talking about some sort of contract. She kicked a rock and wind up hurting herself. Mr. Springfield then demonstrated by chanting. A glow flown into Miss Asuna and she once again kicked the rock but this time, she shattered it.

Mr. Springfield pondered a bit and asked if he could somehow give himself the same power up. The ermine replied maybe.

I then realized I forgot I have my Traesto gem in my pocket. Now that I think of it, I wonder why it was in my pocket in the first place. Then again, it's not a time to think of that. Instead, the first priority is to escape safely.

"Prof. Springfield, I have an item that might help us out of this predicament…"

"Really…? What is it Hanshou?" Prof. Springfield asked.

"You know a way out?" asked Miss Asuna.

"First off, it'll probably return us back to the front entrance but at least we may be able to create an alternate route to the place we need to get to…"

"Why didn't you say so from the beginning!?" she yelled at me.

"You guys ran off and kept talking. It would've been rude to interrupt a conversation."

"Never mind that, you're saying that there's a way out. Let's do it!" said the ermine.

"Ok, everyone gather up, I only have one shot at this."

I take out a small gem and I was about to use it until someone pulled the neck of my shirt from behind. I only heard my associates cry out, and saw their mortified expressions. Even though I see and hear them clearly, the only thing I hear was a distinct voice. A mechanical cold voice void of warmth yet sad.

"**I'm ending this dream now…**"

I dropped the gem and light engulf the world around me. However, instead of the entrance of a shrine, I ended up somewhere else. I took a look around and found myself alone in a class. I opened the door and only saw an empty hallway but I felt an eerie chill course through me. I tried looking at the posters in the hallways or the bulletin board in order to discern my current whereabouts. However, the letters were nothing more but incoherent symbols and numbers. I couldn't even decipher any of the posters at all.

I ran all over the school until I finally reached the roof tops. There, stand a young man with emerald eyes and golden hair. He was wearing a silver raincoat with a golden trim and jeans with a gold cross on his right thigh. What was more surprising though was he looked almost like me however he gave off a strange feeling. He was even more emotionless than me if possible…

"…Who are you, what do you want...?"

I finally said something after a long silence pause of meeting. I noticed that the sun was setting but it was still noon. In addition, there were no cars going and the place was void of people. It as if this place was deserted. The emotionless young man began to speak.

"In reverse order, my objective is clear. To gather all Arcana and merge or the assimilation of the fragments, that is my goal. However, there are several factors that prevent the unification. Thus, a peaceful solution may not be plausible to any other party thereby only giving me the option of assimilation by force. However, since there are others who share the same interest, it is imperative that I gather the ones willing to achieve our ultimate purpose and quickly assimilate the rebellious ones and finally we shall complete our journey."

I did not comprehend much of what this person had said however the gist of it was, he wanted to gather all Arcana and those who oppose him shall be eliminated. I wonder if he was trying to create an organization. However, it doesn't answer who I am and what role I play in this insanity. In addition I have no idea where I am or who this person is.

"It is strange that the one standing before me is potentially the strongest or weakest among the Arcana. What's more, you have amnesia and do not know of what is transpiring. It is surreal to say at the least that we know who you are but you know nothing. Very well then, I shall tell you who I am."

He approached toward me but as he does so, the eerie feeling kept escalating and wariness started to fade into my every being. He stopped and leans closer to disclose the truth.

"I am **you**."

The world around me started to collapsed and darkens. The scenery changed to a place I'm all too familiar with. Today, it validated the truth of my dreams. Tartarus…

"All of the Arcana are you however, in turn, you are us. That is the truth you seek. I had originally failed to absorb you, but it shouldn't be a hard task considering that I have this now."

I couldn't believe my eyes that the reality I believed in was shattering. The young man had a gun in his hands now and pointed it in my direction. A blue shining card came fluttering down and the card was on the tip of his gun.

He watched me as I was mortified what comes next, because of my dream, I knew it'll be a battle for my life. I materialize my sword and get into battle position. He still watched me but his expression was cold.

"Persona…"

He pulled the trigger.

"Susano-o, Tetrakarn…"

A flash of light surrounded him and I slowly approached him and fire an Agi at him but he dodged to the side and retaliated by firing bullets at me. I head for cover behind a wall. I shot a Zio to distract him and come around to the side to strike him but I hit something. For a moment, I saw my reflection and then some kind of blade slash my left shoulder.

"It's useless. Give up."

I kept dodging his bullets and aim for his arms, however he summoned another persona.

"Siegfried, Tempest Blade…"

He summoned a warrior clad in red which wielded a claymore. The warrior came charging with wild abandonment smashing through the coffins. The attack hit me twice but I was still on my legs. I fired a Mudo spell and to my luck it was his weakness. I fired another Mudo spell however it did not work again.

"Odin, Ziodyne…"

A massive lightning bolt strikes me and I was feeling electrical currents flowing through my body, filling me with intense pain and angst. I could no longer endure the pain and fell on my knees. I couldn't do anything while he approached me. I didn't want to give up, so I tried to use my sword as a cane and got up once more.

I charged then side step out of the bullets range and pointed my blade to thrust him in the chest. However he blocked it with his gun and he kicked me in the gut. He aimed his gun once more but I manage to get up in time and gaze his left arm. He counters by shooting my left shoulder.

"Not giving up, next hit, you'll fade out from existence. It's funny really, this place is maintained by all the Arcana I assimilated to recreate the world we once walked. Goodbye Orph—."

"Myriad Arrows…!"

A thousand arrows came raining down on my opponent and the pavement of the street. The person standing in front of me was Yui Takami and Kitarou Kuroshima…

"Hey, what took you so long idiot? I told you to go ahead of me!"

"Hey hey, calm down, I was only taking a dump…"

"Seriously, you have the worse timing ever!"

"Blah blah, are we going to stand around and have a tea party or are we finally gonna kick some ass?"

The young man pushed the debris and cough due to the dust in the air. However, instead of looking angered or any hint of resent, he still looked neutral to everything that has happened.

"Magician, Lovers, why did you stop me from completing my task?"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Metatron. According to Huang Long, and Prof. Kumori, you've been taking out the other Arcana who wouldn't comply. Not very angelic like if you ask me."

"Regardless, whether if they agreed with me or not, we were only created for only one purpose. All I'm doing is speeding up the process."

"Yeah, the thing is, we don't want to become one because we now have our own emotions. We can finally experience many wonderful things, why go back? Even if we merge together, we have no method of finding a way back. In addition, everyone has moved on, Metatron."

"Nonetheless, as the Representative of the Aeon Arcana, I'm only following by my natural characteristics and instincts. I must gather all fragments, or die trying. Eventually, we will merge one way or another. There's no stopping it. Can't you see? We don't belong in that world full of mages..."

For once, I sense a hint of sadness as he finished talking.

"We'll find a way to continue living without having to fuse!"

"Have it your way, I'm may be out numbered now, but I'll come back even stronger. Goodbye, my other selves…"

A door appeared behind him and he turn around to open it. He walks through the door and the whole scenery disappeared. I was at the same entrance I was at earlier but I have grown quite tired and wanted to sleep.

"Hold still," said Yui, "I'll heal you, Diarahan."

Yui healed my wounds and I felt better, however, I felt nauseous at the same time.

"Sorry my spell can only heal physical injuries, but you took a direct hit, and from the element that your weak against no less."

"I can't believe he chickened out… I didn't even use Ragnarök on him. With it and Fire Amp, I would've beaten him," Kitarou grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, anyways, we should go," Yui assured me. She then turn around it looked as if she was talking to someone but I don't see anyone there.

"Hey, can you take us where you are…? What…? Metatron speed up the process by fighting him…? Damn it, they're awake…? Okay, later…"

"…Awake?"

"I can't tell you too much, but it seems like almost all Arcana are awaken. Also please keep this a secret since it's a private matter regarding us all."

I only nodded and follow them. However, before that, I called Prof. Springfield that I'm ok…

* * *

Meanwhile at Cinema Village:

* * *

Setsuna decided to take Konoka into a crowded place. The enemy was getting more aggressive in their attempts on capturing the Konoka. She pondered what happened to Negi. However she was interrupted by Konoka and was amazed by her beauty. Konoka wanted her best friend to dress up in a samurai outfit and spend their time like any normal friends without worrying over the enemy. Unbeknownst to them, their classmates were watching over them as well as people from the shadows.

A carriage came rushing in, ruining the bless moments of the two. The young lady stepped out of the carriage and smiled at the two of them with a hint of a blush.

"Y-You…"

"Nice to see you, I'm of the Gods' Cry School," the young lady who is better known as Tsukuyomi, said, "What is mean is, I'm the rich noble lady from a mansion in the east. Swordsman, I have come today to accept the princess as payment to settle a debt."

"Wha… What do you plan on doing in this sort of place!?"

"Se-chan*, It's a show, an act!"

Setsuna realized that in order to get Konoka they disguised this kidnapping as part of the attraction. However, she rather forfeits her own life than to let Konoka fall in the hands of these people who will only use her for her powers. Setsuna refuse to let that happened so in a spur of the moment she retorted against Tsukuyomi with passion.

"I won't let you do that! I will protect Lady Konoka till the end!"

The crowd bust out with cheers and praised her while Konoka cheered on as well making Setsuna blush and flustered.

"I see," a voice chuckled, "It's no wonder why Hanshou decided to stay with you people. Perhaps he shall find his answer if he were to stand by this class?"

"Who are you?" asked Konoka.

A young man walked out of the crowd wearing a conical straw hat and traditional Chinese clothing dyed red and black.

"Me?" he answered, "You've met me before however this is the first time you and I directly met. Honestly, I'm a bit hurt but at the same time, it can't be helped, Princess of the Imperial Palace."

Setsuna had no idea what he just said and thought he was a mundane trying to sound cool.

"Please, but do not interfere with personal business or otherwise you might injure yourself," Tsukuyomi smiled. However the young man laughed the threat off.

"The thing is… Trying to enslave a princess for your personal gain just doesn't sit well with me."

He then turn to Setsuna and had a sober smile on his face. However Setsuna caught a glimpsed in his eyes and felt something was off about the person in front of her. Or rather she felt something familiar just like the time she met Hanshou. She realized he was different from a normal person but it was hard to describe it in words. They were like an undefined entity or a puzzle.

"What do you say, Samurai? How much does that person means to you?"

His presence was somehow overwhelming and yet, something compelled her to answer the question truthfully. She paused and closed her eyes and she then opens them once more filled with determination.

"…The whole world…"

The crowd once again cheered which made her even more flustered since she realizes what she said was embarrassing.

"Good answer," He burst out laughing. He then turns to face Tsukuyomi, "When and where?"

"Thirty minutes at the bridge, next to the main gate, you know what's at stake, right?"

Konoka noticed her eyes changed and felt a malicious intent from Tsukuyomi. Setsuna shielded her. Silence only filled the air as Tsukuyomi left. Even though Setsuna was relieved that the enemy left the premise, she was still wary. She was cautious not only from Tsukuyomi or any other lingering enemy but the young man standing before them.

"Well, I suppose that could've gone worse, seriously, it seems I've been losing lately, and to myself nonetheless."

Of course, Setsuna thought, he seemed very strange. The way he talks was just like an old man and somewhat incoherent…

"Who are you? Have we met before?" Konoka asked.

"In a way, yes but this is the first time we formally met."

"Who are you and what is your relation to Mr. Hanshou?" Setsuna ask while shielding Konoka. She remembered something being said about Hanshou and an answer.

_Could he possibly be someone that Hanshou knows well, before he lost his memory? Or is he a part of the Kansai Magic Association? _She thought.

"Do not worry Samurai I have no interest in kidnapping the princess. I'm not your enemy and you could say I know Hanshou quite well."

"You still haven't answered the question…"

"Very well, youngster these days," he mumbled, "I go by many names, but I am often referred as Huang Long."

Setsuna was surprise when he said Huang Long. She made the connection when Hanshou asked the other day who was Huang Long. She figured it was an alias but didn't see the harm in trusting this person since he may be Hanshou's associate.

"Shall we prepare ourselves, I'll on move ahead."

He then disappeared from the scene.

Thirty minutes later, Setsuna arrived with a few others…

"I see you made preparation of your own, Samurai. Although, I didn't think you would bring a battalion."

Setsuna tried to dissuade them from taking part of the battle. However that only made them fired up.

Tsukuyomi arrived on the other side of the bridge. Konoka was fearful of Tsukuyomi, but Setsuna vowed to protect her and assured her that everything will be ok. She smiled peacefully at her which incites the crowd to cheer on. Her classmate supported them and marched to the battlefield much to Setsuna's dismay.

Tsukuyomi summoned hundreds of paper golems marching forth and startled Setsuna's classmates. Setsuna used magic to materialize Negi and had him take Konoka to a secure location. She then charges forward while Tsukuyomi do the same. Their blades clash and locked violently.

Several paper golems rush Huang Long. He put his arm out and materialized a blade. To Setsuna surprise, he was wielding the same sword as Hanshou. However, she was too preoccupied dealing with her opponent, so she couldn't ask him. Instead she focused on her fight.

"**Swift Strike** …"

All of the shikigami turn into scraps of paper fluttering in the air. The attack Huang Long performed was too quick for anyone to notice. He then rampaged through the army of golems by slicing multitude of them without hesitation. He did it swiftly and efficiently without showing any emotion or hint of exhaustion. He jumped into the air and twisted his body to smite Tsukuyomi. However, she jumped afar to avoid collision f the attack which resulted in Huang Long damaging the bridge. He lifted his blade and pointed at her.

"I'm now your opponent now," he declared, "Samurai, go and aid the boy and stand by your princess side."

Setsuna was about to object to the demand, however, she stopped herself. Despite seeing the incredible speed Tsukuyomi and her preformed, she realized the person before her was able to keep up. What's more, he's using an unknown type of magic which might lead him to victory. She finally complied and bows, taking her leave.

"I wanted to fight with her, why did you get in the way?" she pouted.

"Youngsters these days," he sighed, "they don't have any respect for their elders."

"You're hardly older than I," she smiled, "What's more, you didn't even introduce yourself."

"There is no need to introduce myself, for I am but a fleeting moment, just like the cherry blossoms. One day, I shall fade away," he answered, "but for now, let us enjoy that moment."

He readied his sword and kept a steady stance.

"You are an odd one. I recall you were there when the white hair guy was fighting us the other night. You did nothing to help when the princess was almost captured. Tell me, why are you helping them now?"

"You sure talk a lot," he muttered. He gave a nostalgic smile, "The boy must make a choice however how can he do so without memories or experience? He can't. That is why, he must grow and transmogrified and experience many things on his journey. Geez, I sound like an old man looking after his grandchild. As for helping those girls now, I only did what my former self would have done."

"Who are you?"

"I am many things. I'm a confused youth looking for his answer. I'm a man who'll do anything to accomplish my goal even if I'm hated by others. I'm an unfaithful lover. I'm a hero who once saved a world. I'm a someone who fought to protect my friends. I was once a **wild card**. I am a mask. I did many things in my past and I don't have a defined existence but right now, I'm an obstacle in your path."

Tsukuyomi readied her position and charged at incredible speed. Huang Long stands still and did not move from his stance. She swung her blade and strike him aimed at his torso. The blade then shifted towards his neck and a loud clank echoed.

"How…?" Tsukuyomi muttered.

"Unfortunately for you, any strikes will be useless against me. Here I come."

Huang Long purges forth and swung his blade with great vigor and strength. Each stroke of his blade was blocked by hers. All she can do now is protect her. He slammed his blade and pushes her back. She held her ground and she then lifted her sword in a piercing stance. She thrust her blade into his shoulder. However, the sword failed to stab him.

"You're making it hard for me not to kill you."

"Fighting with the blunt side of the blade will get you nowhere. However that pierce attack would've put me in the hospital, if I was a normal person."

"I see then I'll go all out."

Her eyes changed into eerie glow however the man before her already witnessed many disturbing things to let that faze him. She shifted her blade, no longer using the blunt side. He guarded the sharp edge of the blade but he was being pushed back. She charged from behind and aimed for his back. However she stopped when a glowing light appeared. Standing that light, was Konoka and Setsuna. They then left the scene.

"It appears there is no reason for to stay here. It was fun while it lasted. Can I get your name?"

"As I said before, I'm just a moment, just like the cherry blossoms. There is no need to remember me."

As he said that, flower petals showered the surrounding area. He then fades away.

Huang Long was standing on a branch and watched Hanshou, heading toward a temple and hummed.

"You may know of the situation you are in now, but you still don't have your memory, Hanshou."

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Thanks for waiting! Sorry I haven't been posting in awhile, I was kinda busy with a lot of personal stuff.

Now, you have noticed that I rarely use honorifics in this story since I don't really like using them and tried my best to translate them into their English equivalents. However, I'm having trouble with it since I can't find one for Chan of Kun since a lot of it uses it for nicknames, such as Se-chan or Tak-kun for example. Personally I find it weirder if I just left it as Se, instead of Se-chan. If anyone has any suggestion for this, please tell me.

Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays.

TheCipher.


	5. Chapter 5

There are twenty two Major Arcana in a standard tarot card deck, each one representing a different meaning and aspect of many things.

To summarize my predicament, there are twelve (and a half) active Arcana, four (and a half) assimilated and four inactive. The Aeon Arcana is eliminating and absorbing us in order to become human. However, we don't know what happens after that. For instance, does the last one standing become human or do we become a different person? Since its unclear what happens after assimilation, some of the Arcana are against him and do not wish to be annexed. Of course, like most people, we started to speculate and make assumptions.

* * *

Kitarou and Yui are escorting me to the one person that has the answers to some of my questions.

We were climbing stone steps in the middle of woods in the evening. The stone path was winding like a snake and the petals kept falling. However, despite the peaceful and beautiful scenery, I couldn't help but feel something ominous was hidden away in secret.

"Wait, I'm not human?"

I remember the part about how the Representatives of the Arcana are using a pseudonym to conceal their identity. Of course, it's unknown if they are really such figures. Reversely, it's strange that they go so far to conceal it in the first. It would make sense, considering it would be weird to have the same name as a legendary figure. The question comes to mind, who are they? Who am I?

"That's a really good question actually," said Yui, "We eat, we sleep, we laugh and we cry. With the exception of these abilities we have, we are more or less human."

"Although, when we went to the hospital and took an examination, we couldn't see anything from the x-rays. I wonder if we have the same anatomy as a normal person," said Kitarou. He continued, "Thinking back, Me, Chariot, and Emperor thought that the strongest one gets to be in charge."

Kitarou chuckled however there was a hint of sadness hidden.

"Yeah, it was when Empress and I met you guys and tried to explain the whole situation but… He came along mess things up. I miss Empress…" Yui said in a melancholic tone. She decided to change the topic quickly.

"Anyways, at least we're in the woods where no one can see you. I mean, I'm pretty sure people would panic when your shirt is covered in blood."

I looked at my ruined shirt, courtesy of Metatron. I could've sworn that my clothes were sturdier than this. I only sighed in response.

"Here we are. I hope that Death and High Priestess could clarify things," she mumbled.

We finally reached the end of the stone steps. I took a glance as I was walking. It was an opened area but it was isolated which made me stand on my guard. The shrines seemed to be kept well, so that must mean someone is here. On the contrary though, there was no one in sight.

We entered the doors and I saw Ryoji sitting with Prof. Ayumu Kumori.

"Oh, if isn't the Fool, Magician, and the Lovers. Remember the time where we went to Yakushima? It looks like the trio is back," she drank from a cup, "Go to hell Ikutsuki! You too Strega! Except Chidori, she was ok in my book!"

I have no idea what she was going on about. I smelled something strange in the air.

"Um, Prof. Kumori, please stop drinking sake. We have an important meeting now," Ryoji nervously chuckled. She then put him in a headlock. He then complained and kept struggling but she proceeded to talk.

"Anyways, since you're here, I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Although, I wish to hold off info since Metatron made his move, I suppose you have a right to know."

She was facing a wood pillar to her side rather than facing me. I don't think I'll get much information out of these people considering the state she's in. Yui helped her by making her face me properly. I paused for a moment, thinking I might as well try since I've been running into dead ends lately.

"Are all of the Representatives of the Arcana a figure from legend?

_Including myself?_

"Well, we are based off of them but to say that we are really them is a bit much. However, we retain their personality and mannerism that we're close enough. Regardless, I wouldn't worry so much about that since we're not weak. In addition, we're pretty much human now."

That wasn't the answer I was hoping for. If we're basically based off of legends that our personality is closed enough to be called by the names of such figures, than we are them. However, we are more or less human since we have memories and emotions but then what exactly are we, I wondered.

I looked up at her.

"Is there any evidence to back up your claims?"

"Why would we lie to you? Oh yeah amnesia duh. Look, we don't really have any reason to lie to you since it would be pointless. Besides, Metatron is after us too, so we're in the same boat."

"Then, who am I?"

"Last I heard from Hermit, the Fool was eliminated about a month ago. However, I had a feeling that the Fool Arcana wouldn't get eliminated so easily. Unfortunately, I have no idea what legend you came from, if that is what you're after."

Although I don't who I am, at least I have something to go by. However, I'm a bit skeptical of the whole thing about me being a legendary figure since I have memories of being a normal high school student and meeting my friends. In addition, it still doesn't tell me who Metatron is. I mean, if Kitarou is Surt and Huang Long is some dragon, their legends doesn't correspond or have any connections. At the very least, I should keep this from Prof. Springfield and everyone. After all, it's my problem.

Even though, I can't deny the facts that this person before me is saying, it's still hard to believe. However, the fact that Aeon summoned the personas, I suppose my only option is to get stronger until I find my answers.

"I recommend you to experience life a little more," Prof. Kumori said, "It's not like all of the Arcana is after your head. In fact many of us are neutral. Anyways, you should change. Here, wear this."

She gave me a Shinto Priest's outfit…

"Um, don't you have anything normal? Not that I'm complaining or anything but…"

"Nope," She quickly replied.

"Can't you fix my clothes?"

"We're Personas, not mages…"

I sighed and walked into an empty room to change. I wonder how I can explain this to the staff and everyone from class. With that said, is it really alright for me to wear this, I wondered. Another thing on my mind was who is letting them stay here?

* * *

I finally finished changing and thought about asking the dreams I was having.

"Dreams...?" She was looking at me oddly and wore a grim expression.

"We don't dream Hanshou, we can only remember…"

_Remember what?_

"Well, I'm sure to tell you anything you need to know."

_That's kinda ironic considering you represent secrets and inner knowledge…_

"So in short, we're kinda like components, but we don't know what the machine does. Therefore everyone doesn't want to combine except a few, including Metatron," I stated.

"Well, the motives and reasons differ for each Arcana but that's more or less what's happening."

Looking back, and going by the context of the conversation I had, it doesn't look like Metatron changed much. Of course, that's an assumption. The question remains, what happens after assimilation? Does that mean the consciousness of the absorbed Arcana disappears? If that were the case, then wouldn't that mean that what he is doing is no different than killing? It was a morbid thought.

I ended up leaving by myself since I needed to hurry back but Ryoji stopped me at the front entrance.

"Although it is wrong for you me to tell you," Ryoji paused and no longer was he smiling but wore a perplexed expression, "It's better for you not to get attached to them."

I stopped in place.

"Everyone else is rebelling against Metatron but what he is doing is not necessarily bad since that's what he was designed for, gathering the fragments. I'm not telling you what to do but I know that the closer you are to them, the harder it is to let go."

I see… Perhaps, there is a possibility that I won't be able to fend for myself.

"Don't worry, I'll become stronger."

He chuckled.

"That's not I meant," he smiled once more and closed his eyes, "I wonder, will you choose your fate or defy it once more. After all, the one who decides one's purpose is oneself."

I was about to ask him what he was talking about until a tornado appeared over a hundred meters away from us. I decided to sprint forward after I saw Prof. Springfield flying in the air. Ryoji stopped me.

"Need a hand?"

I only nodded and left with him.

* * *

When we arrived on top of a hill, we saw Miss Sakurazaki and Miss Asuna fighting hundreds of demons and were slowly getting outnumbered. We were about to head down but suddenly we were under gunfire. Ryoji and I head for a boulder for cover.

"Who's shooting us?"

"I don't know! Some dark skin girl," Ryoji shouted, "She's kinda exotic, I wonder if she'll go out with me."

I wasn't sure what was happening, I didn't even know that mages used modern day weapons. I hope it wasn't Metatron attacking me again.

"Miss Tatsumiya, what you shooting at?"

"I saw someone over there. He was wearing the enemies' attire."

I heard familiar voices and realized they were students.

_What, it was one of Mr. Springfield's student, and top of that, she's shooting me because of these stupid clothes?_

"Hey, Tatsumiya, it's me Hanshou, the guy with amnesia! Quit shooting me, I'm not your enemy!"

For a moment she stopped firing.

"Do you think she believed us?" Ryoji asked

I slowly raised my head and a bullet zoomed past it.

"Hard to say…"

* * *

Mana Tatsumiya continued to open fire on the army of demons as well as the people on the ledge. She didn't know if he was an enemy or an ally, so she continued to suppress them while dealing the demons.

Ku Fei asked her what she was shooting at. She told them she was shooting at someone with who was wearing enemy uniform.

"Hey, Tatsumiya, it's me Hanshou, the guy with amnesia! Quit shooting me, I'm not your enemy!"

She heard him shouting, she paused, but unsure if it really is Hanshou. It could be an enemy disguising their voice or he himself could be a spy. She continued to fire.

* * *

"Dammit…"

I was hiding a boulder while the people I'm supposed to be helping are attacking me. The worse night I ever had.

"Urgh, I'm so bored. Are all your allies like this?"

I shook my head and just sat there hoping the gunfire would stop.

"Want to play a word game?"

"…No…"

* * *

"Mana, who are you attacking?" Setsuna asked.

"I'm attacking someone claiming to be the nurse."

"Hanshou?" she replied, "He's our ally."

* * *

For some reason, the bullets stopped again. However, Ryoji and I weren't willing to go out in the opening. We thought it might be a trap but someone ran past us and shouted in the air.

"It's time to kick ass!"

Kitarou landed in the horde of demons and started hacking at the demons with his blazing sword.

"Maragidyne!" he shouted. Fire burst in every direction and the demons were caught in the blast. The ground beneath him erupted with flames and devoured anyone who dares steps in it. Several demons fade with the fire and only scorch marks and ashes remained. Kitarou was standing in the center and smiled.

"Come and get some, I'll send you to Valhalla."

He pointed his blazing sword and declared war against an army. The demons were getting agitated and were about to leap until hundreds of arrows of light rain down on them.

Yui was taking shots at them and muttered, "Idiot."

Ryoji and I decided to jump in he launched a Megidola spell and blast the enemy. I follow suit by firing a Mazio spell instead the attack changed into a Mazionga spell. I was surprised that I was able to get stronger which made me confused.

"Prof. Hanshou, please aid Prof. Negi!" Setsuna called out, "We'll handle it from here!"

I nodded and sprint forward but something stopped me.

* * *

Chigusa Amagasaki completed the ritual.

"You're too late," she laughed, "The ritual has just now been concluded."

A giant demon emerged from the lake. Chigusa laughs and taunts Negi.

"The two-faced, four-armed, giant ogre: Ryoumen Sukuna no Kami," she announced, "…A giant ogre-God of Hida, sealed away sixteen hundred years ago."

"Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens!" Negi cried out. However, due to him over exerting himself against his earlier opponents the spell was not strong enough to wound the ogre. Instead, the spell turns to dust while Chigusa continues to taunt Negi. Fate Averruncus who previously was trapped in a binding spell was now free and advanced toward Negi.

"**Weary Thrust!"**

Fate managed to dodge the attack but he was attacked by another ambush.

"**Myriad Arrow!"**

A young man grinned from the mist.

"My, my, my, making an old man work twice in the same day? Disaster seems to creeps upon your every wake, eh boy? Whether it's Shadows, demons, Mages, Rep. of Arcana, or freaks of nature, I never seemed to get a break even after passing on over the Sanzu River."

A young lady laughed.

"Ha! Training the Hound of Ulster was more challenging than this! What's wrong? Getting old, Yellow Emperor?"

"Aren't you…?" Negi muttered.

"Oh, if it isn't the hindrance from this afternoon," Chigusa sneered, "No matter, I'll deal with as well!"

"**Ziodyne!"**

A huge thunder struck the hand of the giant which flinched back. Negi was flustered since Konoka was still being held captive.

"Youngsters," Huang Long snorted, "No respects for their elders. Isn't that right, great teacher?"

"Indeed, I'll handle the child while you go face the ogre, after all, Kyoto is a place for you to protect," Ayumu Kumori charged toward Fate with her spear.

"I'm only an image based off of a story, but tonight, I shall become worthy of thy name."

He faced the giant without waver but with nostalgia and anger. He smiled and anchored his sword to the ground.

"To face a deity once again, fate works in mysterious ways no?" he then faced the women who rides the demon, "You reminded me of someone, actually, make that two individuals. When I look at you, you remind me of a person who craves for power, even though he deceived us, he was a deluded man and met his demise. The second, was a child who seek vengeance however, he realized it was not the answer to his life. I wonder which one are you?"

Chigusa was enraged by his words.

"What would you know about me!? It matters not, for I hold the power to drive the Western Magi out!"

"…It appears you chose the former… With Half-assed resolve nonetheless…"

A blue light illuminated Huang Long.

"**I am thou, thou art I…"**

The blue light turn brighter and he burst into fragments. The sound of broken glass echoed onwards through the forest and a golden dragon emerged from the fragments. The enemy was shocked when he introduced himself.

"… **I am Kohryu. Let us together tread down the path of strife…"**

Negi was witnessing a battle between deities. A battle that seemed abstract, too insane to be called reality but he cannot deny the two entities before him. The dragon wrapped itself around the ogre restricting its movement while in turn, the ogre struggle against almost breaking free yet, it cannot do so.

Negi decided to summon two of his partners by teleporting them to his side and explained the situation. The girls were shocked to see a dragon battling an ogre. Nonetheless, they were determined to save their friend.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

I was having a hard time fending off this person off. Yui was injured from fighting against the swordswoman.

"I'm only interested in my senior and that weird guy but it appears they were teleported," she smiled.

"**Fatal End!"**

I swung my sword but it was easily deflected and she then rushes towards me. Her attacks were extremely hard to parry. I was being overwhelmed and I slipped up. My guard was open. However, Kitarou blocked the blade and pushed her back.

"Hanshou, check if Yui's ok, I'll deal with her," he yelled.

I got up and checked on Yui, she's unconscious and out. I'm running low on energy but I tried my best with what I had, so I casted a Recarm on her.

"Thanks…"

"Thank me later, I'm out of energy now…"

"Here, eat this egg…"

I took a bite out of it and suddenly felt rejuvenated. However, Kitarou refused to let us help him. So I ended up helping Yui and the other girls fight off the demons.

Kitarou pushed her back by using Vorpal Blade several times, but the more he uses it the more stamina was drained from him. Eventually he could no longer keep up.

"Hmm, you people are using the same type of magic that weird guy was using earlier. Are you by any chance in the same organization as him? I never have seen such spells before. I wonder, are you perhaps western mages or eastern."

"Sorry lady, but I have no idea what you're blabbing about. There is no organization or association. There is only one true self of the Arcana."

I was getting confused. Was he perhaps assuming that the representatives of the Arcana are united or some deeper context? Regardless, I doubt the former due to Metatron's assaults on us.

They continued to fight but the fight was almost one-sided. Kitarou was losing. All of a sudden though, he stopped and did not move. The swordswoman was befuddled as to why he stops attacking recklessly. I turn to look at him but he was just spacing out. The swordswoman continued to attack but Kitarou blocked all of the attacks without a problem. It was as if, he was a different person now which unnerved everyone witnessing the scene. The rampaging flame manic became a calm swordsman. He glanced at her with a calm expression.

"I always wonder why the Magician Arcana are fated to lose the person that mattered to them the most."

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Hmph, I see, I understand why now, I remember who we were... It's tragic when you think about it... We are only one person… How nostalgic…"

He wore a sober sad smile and raised his sword.

"I have reached resolution…"

He charged at her with full force, blocking every slash, and finally he let her stabbed through his upper abdomen. She was about to draw back her sword but she came at a sudden halt. She couldn't remove her sword from his flesh. He smiled and embraced her.

"I'm going to hit you with everything I've got, there's no escape," he smiled calmly, "**Ragnarök!**"

The two of them exploded into a raging inferno swirling into a violent vortex. When it finally subsided there was nothing but ashes surrounding the area. In close inspection, only Kitarou was at the center of the place that was filled with the hellish fire. The girl was nowhere in sight.

I check on Kitarou and there were no burn marks of scarring anywhere on his body but a shocking revelation took place. He was fading away.

"Kitarou," Yui cried out.

"Hang in there!" I said. In my head, I kept blaming myself for not helping earlier. We rushed to his side.

"Don't worry about it. Our bodies were never designed to last in the first place…"

I only looked at him with a confused look.

"When the time comes you'll know it... Anyways it was my immaturity that got the best of me…"

He was starting to turn into shards of light. I tried to use the diarama spell over and over again but to no avail.

"Stop that, you're only wasting energy. I wonder if Kenji got himself a girlfriend yet…"

"What are you are talking about?"

He glanced at me and was about to say something but he prevented himself from saying anything. Instead he chuckled softly.

"…Nothing… just an old memory…" he muttered, "…Goodbye…"

He then closed his eyes and he faded away into lights in the air. A tarot card came fluttering down into the palm of my hands. It was the Magician Arcana.

_But that could only mean…!_

I was disheartened that he ended up being assimilated. Nonetheless, I had to accept his death. I felt weird. The other day, he challenged fight to me then saved me and we became allies in just these two days. However, it felt like he was fighting with me for a long time.

_Once someone dies, it's like they disappeared without a trace but life moves on…_

Such a familiar notion, I thought. I noticed the battle was coming to a close. However, Tatsumiya walked up to me probably to ask what happened, her being a sharpshooter, she probably witnessed the whole thing.

"Prof. Hanshou…"

"Miss Tatsumiya, could you not tell Mr. Springfield what went on here, at least not in detail," I asked in a sad tone.

"Of, course…"

"By the way…"

"Hmm...?"

"I'm not a teacher…"

* * *

Setsuna was able to get Konoka back from the ogre and Chigusa. While Negi and Asuna fought against Fate.

"Wait, why aren't you helping!?" said Asuna.

"I'm a teacher through and through. You won't learn anything if I interfere, although…"

She smacked Fate with her spear and waited him to turn into water. She then strike behind her and managed to injured him.

"It seems this child is naughty. Of course, in comparison, the Son of Light was more troublesome."

As Fate was fighting with Asuna and Ayumu, Negi managed to punch him across the face. Fate became enraged and was about to strike Negi with great speed. However, he was stopped. From his shadow, Evangeline A. K. McDowell raises and sent him flying. Negi and Asuna were surprised to her here. She flew up high and noticed the Ogre struggling against a dragon.

"Oh, a dragon?" she smiled, "It's better if you move."

Huang Long noticed that she was addressing him, so he changed back to his human form and bowed. He then disappeared along with Ayumu with a smile.

Evangeline only glanced at him as he vanished then shifted her attention toward the ogre. Chachamaru immobilized the entity and Evangeline announced her many titles as "The Dark Mage." She casted a spell and froze the Ogre. The deity then fell apart in just a moment. She laughed and gloated for her victory. As she flew downwards toward them, Negi sensed Fate and ran towards Evangeline and embraced her.

Fate appeared emotionless but enraged. He created spikes of stone. However, she was undying and defeated him without much effort. He turn into water and managed to escape. Negi collapsed.

The battle was finally over but everyone was gathered around Mr. Springfield. It appears that he was turning into stone and there was nothing I could do to prevent it.

"Don't you have any spell that can help, Eva, Hanshou?" Asuna panicked.

"…I'm afraid that healing spells aren't my strong suit…" Miss McDowell fluttered.

"My magic doesn't affect petrifaction…"

Miss Konoe stepped up and decided to volunteer to perform a contract in order to save Mr. Springfield. Everyone was flustered but I didn't understand why. I looked at Yui and she shrugged her shoulders indicating she had no idea what they were talking about. The ermine drew a circle and Miss Konoe suddenly kissed Mr. Springfield. The Alter was then engulfed by a blinding light. Once the light vanished, Mr. Springfield whispered softly to us, voicing his relief that we accomplished our goal. The others celebrated but I ended up walking by myself.

* * *

Kitarou was supposed to be Surt, so why did he say, "I wonder if Kenji got himself a girlfriend yet?" Surt was someone from the Norse myths but he knows someone with a Japanese name. Does that mean that, Kitarou is not really a flaming giant? In addition, the Arcana may be based off of real people while the mythological names are just a double alias? Unfortunately, there was no one to answer my questions…

"Congratulations, Hanshou…"

I turn around to see Huang Long standing behind me.

"Huang Long, I assumed that you helped us out, everyone saying something about a dragon…"

"I only did what my past self would've done, even if I would be called a fool for it," he sighed, "Anyways, what is it that you need my boy?"

It hit me. I remember my conversations I had a while ago.

'_Sorry, not until everyone is awake, heck, I don't even know what's going on. The only ones that should know are probably the High Priestess, Aeon, and Hierophant. This idiot here jumped the gun a little for assuming from a theory. But I must really head back. Good night handsome.'_

"When I first met Yui and Kitarou, they said something about you knowing the whole situation but she never said anything regarding how we are truly related. I bet you have the answer…"

"I do, but telling you would be pointless at this given time," he said, "Don't get the wrong idea, it's not like you are incapable of understanding, it's more of, will you accept the truth?"

"What are you…?"

I was about to inquire what he was getting at but he cut me off.

"There are many different questions you wish to be addressed," he stated, "Who are the Arcana and what do they really represent. Only three Arcana know the answer but none will say anything. Who are you? Alas, I cannot say anything. What relations do we have? We are closer than you think. Finally, what is our purpose?"

He paused and stopped smiling.

"Although Metatron said assimilation, in truth, it's your decision once you get most your memories back. After all, the only one who decides your purpose in life is you."

He went back to smiling once more. His smile felt like an elderly grandfather watching over his child. Although I should be appalled that he is treating me like a grandson, I kinda feel pleasant. Of course, the person before me is only perhaps slightly older so the feeling didn't last long.

"…Then, what should I do now?"

"You certainly have options… You could start by assimilating all Arcana, or you could do nothing and live your life out but that won't get you anywhere even near the truth. You could wait until you have your memories back to make a decision. Whatever the case, I'll always be on your side."

He disappeared.

Huang Long presented many questions and solutions to my problems. However, I never thought why we were here until he mentioned it. Regardless, I now have the Magician Arcana, although, I don't really feel all that different…

I'm still conflicted that Kitarou was gone. He was a rash and wild person. However, instead of feeling that sad about it, I felt like he was still standing beside me. After he disappeared, I felt a bit more complete. Nonetheless, I'm still sad that he was gone.

Thinking now, there is a lot I have to do, but since I don't know how to deal with it. I guess the only thing to do for now is survive.

* * *

_I dreamed once again, or rather, I'm living through another memory. I explored the ominous structure by night and go to school by day. I was living in between two different worlds. When I'm doing anything, I either idle or sleep. It was a routine that repeated itself. However, the repetition of those days was broken._

"_Hey, You're #$%&*, right?"_

_[Yeah, why…?]_

"_Man, I knew it. I heard from Junpei that you're pretty close to Miss Yukari… What's up with that? Well, I guess it doesn't matter. I'm looking for someone with a little more experience anyway. By the way… I'm Kenji Tomochika. There's a morning assembly, so we better hurry…"_

_[…]_

"_What's up #$%^&*? Huh…? You're all by yourself? Dude, I thought the rumor about you and Miss Yukari was true…_

_[It is what it is.] It's still early._

"…_Oh yeah…? Well, it's not like I care or anything. But, you've sure had some bad luck since you transferred here. ...You know, dude, all the weird stuff that's been happening... How everyone's been saying they're hearing strange voices... Well, I guess since you're always listening to your headphones, you probably haven't heard anything."_

_[…]_

"_Hey, man, I'm gonna get some ramen after school. You wanna come?"_

_[Why do you want to eat?] Why are you asking me?_

"_No reason, really... I just don't have anything to do later... and I thought we could finish our conversation from this morning. So whaddya say, man? Let's get some ramen and talk."_

_[…]_

"_*slurp* *slurp* *glug* *glug* ...Whew! Now that's what I'm talkin' about! ...Well, was I right, or was I right? This ramen tastes great, doesn't it? I bet they put a special ingredient in it-something no other ramen shop uses. It's probably some sort of secret spice... Oh, sorry. My bad… I get all geeked up when I eat here."_

_[I agree with you.]_

"_You do? …Really? I mean, you can appreciate the subtle yet distinct flavor of the soup? ...Wow, you don't look like that type of guy I'd normally hang around with... But I guess looks aren't everything."_

"_...By the way, man, I hear you and Yukari are close. Damn, boy, you move fast! I mean, you just transferred here. ...I can't blame you though. A man's gotta be aggressive nowadays. Hey, let's hang out after school again sometime. We'll get some food and I'll tell you about my secret plan... Wait 'til you hear it, dude. You're gonna flip!"_

_[…]_

"_What, it's already night-time? ...Damn, I missed my favorite TV show! Man, you're one serious dude... Oh well, let's get going."_

_[…]_

_This was another step toward my journey, to meet others and form bonds. I never intended to have this power, but ironically, it helped me in the end. Still, the time I spent was enjoyable. We shared tears, conflicts, laughter, triumph, loss, and comforted each other when we were down. Even encourage shenanigans that got us into trouble. Yes, it was more than a means to an end, it was a treasure I kept. At least, that's what I want to believe…_

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Sorry it took me longer than expected.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello this is TheCipher. Sorry it's been about 2 months since i last updated. In the area i live in, there was a nasty flu going around and it took me over 3 weeks to recover. In addition, i don't think I'll be able to update as much since my teacher is a sadist for giving me homework that takes over 4 hours to complete. I hope you will continue to read my story. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

_Once again, I dreamed. However, I was nowhere in sight. The people I once held bonds with were sad and started to drift from one another. A girl sits in her room, lamenting what she lost. I went to cheer her up._

_[Hello?]_

_[Why are you sad…?]_

_[Can you hear me?]_

_[Hello?]_

_I asked a question to a girl but there was no reply..._

_She had lost her purpose and so, her journey began…_

* * *

The Kyoto trip was finally over and after I got back, a mountain of paperwork was waiting for me. Fortunately, I finished it by sacrificing some of my break and pull all-nighters. To say the least, it was well worth it.

I decided to sit outside at a café sipping some coffee since the weather was splendid. It was nice to have some time to myself and not fighting anymore mages. Dealing them becomes tiresome time to time.

Despite the peaceful scenery and me enjoying a cup of coffee, something was bothering me. Initially, it was something that didn't really concern me until now. That is, Kitarou fading away. I wonder if I ever overexert myself, I would meet the same fate. In addition, I did not know anyone named Kenji Tomochika. That is, until Kitarou faded from existence.

Like always, I can only see myself as a blank silhouette in my dreams but perhaps, I wasn't really looking through my perspective. Maybe, I was looking through Kitarou's memories. He did after all, mentioned Kenji's name before disappearing. If so, then would that make all representatives of the Arcana normal people prior to becoming representatives? Certainly, I never asked any of the Arcana if they themselves had fragmented memories. Although, they didn't appear so…

I really wish there was a way to confirm my theories of our existence…

"Ah, it's a surprise to see you here. How are you doing on this find day, Mr. Hanshou?"

_Speak of the devil, Ryoji…_

"No, no, I'm the rep. for Death, not Devil. Anyways, it's a nice place here."

_Did he just… Never mind, that's not important right now…_

"…Ryoji, do you ever feel like, you're missing a part of your memory? Or do you feel like you've forgotten something important?"

"Well," he sat down on a chair across from me, "I do remember there was an important person, he didn't talk much but he would always listen and spoke when he was asked a question. He taught me many things such as emotions and some philosophy. However, I can't remember his face quite easily, or his name."

Ryoji gave a perplexed expression but continued onwards.

"You kinda remind me of him, anyways why do you ask?"

"…I was just curious about the Rep. of the Arcana. Who they were and what they were like. So I wanted to get to know you guys better."

At that he chuckled which made me confuse.

"That's a rather odd thing to say, considering who we truly are…"

I didn't understand him, so I just shrugged it off.

"…I also like to ask you one other thing…"

"What?"

"Why did you tell me to not get close to them?"

"Ah that," he gave a sad chuckle and glanced at me, then to the sky, "life is ever changing, nothing will stay the same. However, that is necessary for life. It'll eventually happen. Still, I wonder if you will be able to break free from the gears of fate. Of course the fact that you're still standing before me is proof of that."

I don't comprehend…

"What I'm trying to say is eventually, we can't stay here, for we have a place to return to and promises to be kept…"

_Ah I see…_

Eventually, my memories will return but I can't stay here because I kept them waiting. That is, my friends are waiting for me at that place…

_Huh? Wait, didn't I fulfill that promise? Hold on… What was that promise again? Ah, I can't remember…_

I pondered for a bit and after a couple minutes he got up.

"I gotta meet with up with someone…"

"Is it a date?"

"…I wish but it would be weird to call it that considering who she is…" he gave a calm smile, "Later and have a nice day."

Just like that he left and I'm back enjoying the quiet scenery. However Mr. Springfield saw me relaxing by myself. He called out to me and greeted cheerfully as he usually does. I greeted him as well, showing no emotions. I noticed that Miss Asuna was acting strangely and fidgeting. Nonetheless, I chose to ignore it.

"…I just wanted to thank you for helping me," he said.

"…No need to worry, its part of my job…"

"Ah, also, I think Setsuna mentioned this before but that guy that turn into a dragon… and the spear women. Are they friends of yours?" he asked with a hint of excitement and a child-like curiosity.

"They are more or less acquaintances… Why?"

"I wanted to thank them as well…"

"…I'll pass on the message to them…"

"…Thank you…"

With that, he also left the scene with Miss Asuna and I did the same. I walked around the quiet streets. It was a rather slow day yet one of those peaceful days. It was rare for me ever since I started living here. Of course, that's not necessarily bad thing.

Going back to the identity of the Arcana, the fact that Huang Long changed into a dragon confirms that the Arcana are based off of legends. However, it does not explain the acquired memories of Kenji. I'm not sure if I truly did meet him or that it was Kitarou that met him.

Suddenly a scary thought creped upon me…

_What… If… the dreams I was having were not my memory but someone else's… What if I didn't exist in the first place…?_

I shook my head. I decided that I don't have any evidence and shouldn't think of such thoughts. I think what matters right now is that I exist here and now. I hope my memories will return…

* * *

"Ryoji, you're late, you kept us waiting…"

"Sorry, Shimei… but I don't see anyone else here…"

"You've forgotten that Shimei is not a singular being but three separate entities that count as a whole…"

"Sorry, sorry, I was just out having a lovely conversation…"

"Never mind your flirting expedition…"

"…I wasn't flirting…"

"Hermit reported that Justice and the Devil are finally summoned but currently in battle with one another. However, it seems that they're equally match…"

"Not surprising that they started fighting, after all, they conflicted with one another…"

"Wait, something's not right…"

"What's wrong?"

"They both suddenly vanished… Hold on… Hermit is running away…"

"Why? Is it Metatron?"

"No… It seems that all of the Arcana have awakened however one of us is going out of control, that is to say, it is one of the Arcana however it's abnormal compared to the rest of us."

"…Don't tell me…"

"It is highly improbable but we shouldn't take out the possibility of it happening."

"How is that possible?"

"That might've been some flaws in the summoning process. After all, the method she applied is not perfect."

"To think we would find that here… That is… a Shadow…"

* * *

I somehow ended up training with Miss Asuna and Miss Sakurazaki…

"Prof. Hanshou, I would like to request a friendly duel with you…"

I'm reluctant to face against Miss Sakurazaki due to me being sleepy. In addition the fatigue was setting from doing all-nighters. However it seems she's determine to get stronger along with Miss Asuna and Mr. Springfield. Of course, I don't know what brought this on.

"…Why do you want to duel me? I'm sure you're far stronger than I am and I don't mean that in a sarcastic way…"

"…Well, let's just say I want to gauge your strength…" she said.

I took another glance at her and felt like there was a hidden motive but I told myself it's nothing more than my imagination. I glanced around to see if anyone was watching. My guitar disappeared and a Short Sword had taken its place. I readied my stance and stand firm, carefully place my footing so I can achieve balance.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to hold back…" I sighed, "After all, I'm not as strong as I used to be…"

_At least that's what I think…_

"There's no need to worry about me, professor," she said, "I'm quite confident that I'll be able to keep up."

"Alright, first one to hit wins. Are you alright with that?"

She nodded.

She readied her stance and charge forward. I swung my sword back and timed my strike. She approaches at high speed, but even then, for some reason, I saw her clearly.

**Gale Slash!**

Sakurazaki halted and moved out of my striking zone. I pressed forward and used **Blades of Fury**. She blocked some of the attacks and dodges the rest which she came out unscathed. Suddenly a flash of light was heading my way. I countered the blast but it knocked my sword out of my hand. However, I put up another fighting stance dematerialized my initial weapon for another.

I wielded a simple Rapier and rushed Sakurazaki but she parried each strike. I then used **Torrent Shot**. However she put too much distance for any of my attacks to land. So I switched out for a cross spear in hand. I twirl the spear and stabbed the earth.

**Swift Strike!**

The ground imploded, creating dust and debris floating in the air. Taking advantage of the situation, I immediately changed my spear for an Imitation Katana.

The smoke cleared and once she was in sight, I lunge forward. I grasped my blade with both hands and swung downwards. However, she steps to the side and a flash of light barreled toward me. My sword was knocked out of my hands. Sakurazaki was closing in on me.

However, in a split second, my sword disappeared and changed into brass knuckles. With a wave of a fist, I deflect the sword and the sudden force made Miss Sakurazaki to almost lose her balance yet quickly regained it. I positioned myself in a familiar fighting stance but I noticed that I have to do some favors for Miss Izumi to get groceries.

_Dammit! The limited time sale on eggs! I'm going to be late!_

"…Let's stop for now Miss Sakurazaki, there's something urgent I must attend to now…"

She looked surprised but nodded and thanked. Mr. Springfield and Miss Asuna were asking me questions of where I learned my fighting style. I told them I don't remember and didn't feel like speculating. I turn around to leave and Miss Ku Fei was standing in front of me.

"Professor," Ku Fei shouted and asked with an overbearing enthusiasm, "Please fight me!"

"Perhaps, another time," I said, "Besides, you promise to train Mr. Springfield and I really must keep a promise."

With great reluctance, she backed down when I finally agreed to fight her another time. I headed to the market and brace myself for a battle against the housewives…

"Prof. Negi, what do you think of Mr. Hanshou?"

"If I had to put it in words, a reliable ally or someone that's admirable," replied Negi.

"Why do you ask Setsuna? Do you like him?" said Asuna with a smirk.

"It's nothing like that," she flustered but calmed herself down, "It's just that he felt a bit unnatural…"

"What do you mean?" asked Negi.

"I know what I said just now was rude… However, when I was fighting with him, I couldn't feel any magic when he kept pulling out weapons... Furthermore, he kept using different techniques and fighting styles with each weapon he changes… It makes me wonder who he is exactly…"

"Maybe he was a traveler?" Asuna suggested.

"Now that you mentioned it, I didn't sense any magic when you guys were fighting…"

"Why are you suspicious of Hanshou, Setsuna?"

"…No reason, I was just curious…"

Setsuna pondered about who Hanshou is…

_Although I am thankful for his efforts when he and his associates came and help rescue Lady Konoka. However, I must uphold the Headmaster's orders. I only hope that he is only being cautious though. It's nothing personal, Prof. Hanshou…_

_I only want to protect my friends and Lady Konoka…_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the evening, two individuals were walking in a forest…

* * *

"…Is this where they last disappeared?" asked Ryoji.

"According to High Priestess and Hermit, this is where the battle took place…"

"I really hope it's not one of them…"

"It seems unlikely considering that there is no Dark Hour or any indication of such beings existing… At least in this world anyways…"

"If that so, then the only other explanation is the thing that attacked the other Arcana is a representative, but then why did he or she go berserk?"

"Although this is speculation, we believed that we are no different than Shadows…"

"How so…?"

"Essentially, Shadows come from a person's psyche but we also came from a single conscious. Therefore they are too, a manifestation of the mind. You could say we represent a person's belief, personality, weaknesses, and strengths. However, the Shadow represents a side that no one wants to be seen. Regardless, Shadows and Personas are both the true self."

"I see, but is there a possibility that if we let our emotions out of control, we could potential become Shadows?"

"That is a probable conclusion however we rather not test that out," Shimei glanced and hide behind a tree. She slowed down here movements and proceeds cautiously, she then whispered, "Focus on recovering and securing the target. In addition, proceed with caution…"

"…Understood…"

They slowly walked past bushes and try their best to stay in cover.

As they approached, they spotted someone resting under a tree. He was wearing a green and red visor. In addition he was wearing green and black armor with a spear in hand.

"It's Hermit, and he's badly wounded…"

Both of them ran up to him and Ryoji casted a Diarama spell.

"Sorry Hermit, Shimei and I aren't very proficient in healing and support spell…"

"Ryoji, isn't it odd?"

"What?"

"Hermit should have a passive skill known as Alertness. He shouldn't been overtaken so easily…"

"It probably hit his weak points. That or it's higher level than Hermit…"

"Whatever the case is, we're calling for back-up…"

Shimei took out a cell phone and called High Priestess. They greeted one another and explained the situation. After awhile she hung up.

"What did she say?"

"Hierophant is watching over the Vessel while Lovers is only ten minutes away from our location. The others are refusing to respond…"

"Can't be helped… I just hope we don't have to deal with mages while we're here. I mean, we're already pretty close to their territory."

After waiting for twenty minutes…

"Sorry I'm late. There were these guys that were in the way…" Yui Takami sighed.

"I hope you didn't injure them too badly…"

"Considering who I was originally, I wouldn't count on it," Yui exasperated. She then turns her attention towards Hermit, "I'll proceed with healing now."

**Samarecarm…**

Yui revived Hermit, however he was coughing violently.

"Are you okay?" Ryoji ask.

Eventually, Hermit's coughs were slowly subsiding. After several minutes of waiting, he finally spoke in a weak voice.

"Be careful… it's after the Vessel…"

"Um, what's the Vessel? Is it a boat?"

"We are not sure, Ryoji, since High Priestess and Hierophant were not clear on what the Vessel is. However, they urged us to protect it by not letting Metatron get to it first. That includes any other rogue Arcana," Shimei said.

"I still don't get why we're fine while one of us went berserk," Yui stated, "I mean we exhibit emotions like any other person."

"It's possible that our emotions were not distributed equally. Therefore one of the Arcana may have inherited all of the negative emotions. The questions remains, how strong are those emotions and what is the stimulus that triggered it…?"

"Regardless, we still have to track him down," Ryoji cuts in, "Which way did he go, Hermit?"

"…He's in an isolated area, so there shouldn't be any mages. However, even if they can't sense our type of magic, I ask of you to be cautious…"

They all nodded and walked slowly. Each of them surveyed the area if there was anything out of the ordinary and kept their guard up. As they approached toward the direction Hermit pointed out, they saw two figures in the middle of an open field. One of the figures was kneeling and breathing heavily. He was wearing a green tracksuit and bandages covering his light blonde hair. In addition, he had yellow eyes and held a knife tightly in his hands.

The other figure was looming over the other. However its existence was out of place. The figure was androgynous with long bangs but wearing male attire. The figured looked as if it came out of a black and white television set with bad reception. He turns toward the group void of any emotion or humanity.

"…Attis…!" Yui muttered under her breath in anger.

"Look who showed up," the man in the tracksuit sighed heavily, "If it isn't Cybele… Man, I have the shittiest luck… Oh, my bad, we have the worse luck ever…"

Attis dodged to the left, barely escaping from the entities blade.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you on Metatron's side?"

"…Well, I was sent by Metatron to negotiate but it doesn't look like Tower is in a mood to talk…"

"Wait? That's Tower?" Ryoji cut in.

"... Yeah, I was going to approach Justice and Devil but out of nowhere, he popped out and assimilated them. I've been fighting for awhile now…"

Attis used a Sukukaja spell on himself and moved away from Tower. Attis was hesitant to say anything but he sighed heavily and spoke.

"… I'm probably gonna regret this but can we have a temporary truce?" he finally conceded, "I'm running low right now and I might end up being obliterated."

"You're not going to run away again?" Yui scoffed at him.

"C'mon… We're only based on that damn legend. We're not really them! Get over it!"

"A little help over here…!" Ryoji yelled while he and Hermit were holding off Tower.

"Oh for heaven sakes…!"

Yui materialized a bow and arrow and fired a Myriad Arrow at everyone excluding Shimei.

"HEY! Are you trying to send us to oblivion?" Ryoji shouted.

"Only those two…" Yui bluntly stated.

"Seriously, what did you do to her?"

"I don't know how women think…" Attis sighed.

"Oh, that is it…!"

"Would you all be quiet now?" Hermit retorted, "Tower is getting more agitated."

Ryoji used a Garudyne spell to create some distance. However, hundreds of weapons seeped out of Tower. He then fires a rapid session of weapons at every direction. Shimei, Yui, Ryoji, and Hermit duck behind cover while Attis endured the barrage of weapons with only a knife in hand.

The weapons were anchored into the ground and quickly turn to dust. Attis was on his knees again.

"Still alive…?" Ryoji asked.

"…Yeah… but barely, it's a good thing I have some resistance to physical attacks…"

"Look out! He's heading toward you!" Shimei shouted.

Hermit used Power Charge and moved out of sight. While the others moved in for a full frontal assault.

Tower was holding a spear in one hand while in the other was an axe. He threw the spear at Attis but Ryoji summoned a coffin attached to a chain to deflect the shot. However Tower was closing in from behind them and swung the axe at Attis. The Tower was about to chop Attis's neck but a bullet made it stop within its tracks. Shimei shoot several bullets at Tower but it took cover.

Hermit came from the side and drove a spear into Tower but it was parry off when Tower materialized another weapon but it shattered when it came into contact. It then went into hiding in the forest.

"…Hey…" Attis whispered to Ryoji.

"…So noticed as well?"

"Yeah, it looks like Tower can summon multiple weapons. Good news for us though, while we may summon only one weapon as a rule, Tower's weapons are fragile compare to ours."

Tower appeared out of the open and fired several swords imitating the skill Vorpal Blades. However, Shimei used Masukukaja to increase their evasion while Attis used Tetratarn to deflect each blade. Yui used Sukunda and Ryoji wrapped chains and coffins to weigh down Tower's mobility. Hermit finally rushed in and used the strongest strike attack to finish off Tower.

**God's Hand!**

From the sky, a transparent hand came forth and created a force that tear the land. The attack collided with Tower as it roared. A bright light blinded everyone and a heavy sensation course through everyone's bodies but quickly vanished. There was only smoke and dust left.

"…Is it dead?" asked Yui.

The smoke started to subside and Tower roared with rage. It did what everyone was not expecting. It summoned a persona. The persona had silver wings and golden leggings along with golden gauntlets. It also had a golden helm with a three-pointed star and purple body suit with silver trimmings. However, contrary to its hero-like appearance, it was glowing red instead of the usual blue glow that Metatron had with his persona.

_Something's off about that Persona, _thought Ryoji.

The being charged at Yui and she braced herself for the worse.

**Garudyne!**

Shimei interfered by directing the wind to push Tower away. She then aimed her gun at Tower's head and pulled the trigger. Tower was no longer moving.

"…Is it dead?" Ryoji sighed with relief.

"… Probably unconscious considering that its body is not degenerating. One more shot should do it…"

Yui aimed her bow and focus her shot. However Shimei stopped Yui and grabbed her waist. She then shouted.

"Everyone, move away from it!"

Tower rise to its feet and a thousand blades and weapons emerged from its body. It roared and the weapons sprang forth, being fired at high speed.

The other Arcana dodged the rain of blades and took cover. A sword was coming right at Ryoji. He sprint forward by increasing his speed but the blade was closing in on him. He then saw a rusted metal plate resting on the ground. He dive for it and used it to shield himself from the spiral sword. The sword was slightly deflected which resulted both, the plate and sword shattering. The force made Ryoji fell back and rolled down a hill until he hit a rock. Tower was walking toward their direction.

"…What is this guy made of?" Attis asked.

"Probably the same thing as us," Yui sarcastically replied.

"Stop fighting, we have to secure the Tower soon…!" Hermit shouted.

"I'm surprised no one found us after all that commotion…"

"WHO'S THERE?"

When they hear a voice out in the distance, they turn around to see three people. One of them looked like a young man in his twenties with slanted eyes. The second was possibly in his thirties with a dark complexion and had a gun readied. Lastly, was a man in his forties and his hands were in pocket. These three men were dressed in suits and had distinct aura that surrounds them. The Arcana knew that they were mages.

"Nice going Death…" whispered Attis.

"What are you four doing here?" the dark skinned one known as Gandolfini asked.

"...Sorry if we're intruding but we are only here to recover something dangerous…" Shimei stated.

Gandolfini was about to retort but Takamichi stepped in while Prof. Seruhiko calms Gandolfini down.

"… I am Takamichi Takahata, a professor of Mahora Academy. Are willing to introduce yourselves to us? As long as you don't have any ill-intention, we mean you no harm," Takamichi assured them with a sincere smile.

Ryoji signaled the others that he'll be the only one talking since he is closer to the group of mages. The others only nodded.

"I'm the Representative of the Death Arcana. Ryoji Mochizuki is what I'm commonly referred as."

"Death…? As in a death god?" he asked.

Ryoji only chuckled.

"I suppose that's one way of looking at me but not quite…"

"You said you were **referred as**. Is that your real name?"

"Yes but at the same time it isn't. Let's leave it at that…"

"Heh, let's get down to business. Why are you here and why are you people causing a disturbance?"

"…Do not worry, it doesn't concern you mages…"

"Shimei…!"

The one with dark skin was getting impatient but the other one was trying to calm him down. She continued to ignore those two and focus on Takamichi.

"…Therefore, we advise you to leave us alone and let us continue our objective…"

"Shimei stop…!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that…" Gandolfini replied.

"Fortune, Tower is closing in on us, your orders?" Hermit asked.

"Fall back, and report back to High Priestess…"

"Stop where you are!" shouted Gandolfini.

**Trafuri…**

All of them disappeared while the Tower appeared behind the teachers. The teacher warned it to not come any closer. However, Tower did not listen. Instead, weapons sprouted from its body and a dark cloud shrouded its appearance. The sun was setting and the stars were appearing in the sky. The three of them braced themselves for a battle.

Meanwhile Attis was slowing down.

"Dammit, I don't have any energy left…" He was starting to dissipate into a blue light.

"Hangman, hold on!" Ryoji shouted, "We'll take you to Hierophant and…"

"Sorry, but I gotta stop you there. You see, I knew we would eventually fade away. It was only a matter of time…"

"Attis…"

"Aren't you tired of giving up?" Yui was getting agitated, "Evening in your own legend you up and killed yourself! Why is it that you give in to fate so easily?"

The Hangman, Attis, for first time in long a time saw past the anger in the Lovers' rage and saw desperation. It reminded him to a time, a warm memory of a little girl playing alone in a shrine. Being brave and knowing to move on. At that, he felt joy but envious toward her resolution. At that he smiled sadly but at the same time contempt.

"…Sorry it's my Arcana. We each have a role to play on this little stage… but eventually, we find something precious we must protect and will do anything to ensure its safety. Even if, it means doing nothing at all…"

His body was nearly gone and only a small blue flame remained.

"…The Arcana is the mean by which all is revealed…"

His voice faded as the flame became faint. A card floated down into Ryoji's hands. However, he was saddened by the outcome that Hangman chose, but in the end, he respected his wishes.

Yui was crossed and decided to leave. Ryoji decided to hold onto the card for now. However, they must come up with a plan quickly to stop both Metatron and Tower.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

"I'm back…" I said weakly. I've been busy fighting housewives over sales at the groceries. As expected, they were merciless…

"Ah, welcome back Mr. Hanshou," said Miss Izumi, "Gah! Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," I assured her. My attire was a mess and my hair was ruffled. In addition I had a couple of bruises and scratches. Otherwise, I'm fine and it didn't seem to be that much of a big deal to me. However, Miss Izumi was insistent that I treat my minor wounds. She went to go get the first aid kit. I then realized that Miss Sasaki was spacing out and had a droopy look. I wave my hand it got her attention.

"…Welcome back…" said Miss Sasaki.

Although it's the usual greeting, it was obvious that Miss Sasaki lost her vigor and seemed to be upset which made me instinctively ask…

"…Are you okay? You appeared troubled by something…" I sat down on the sofa.

"It's nothing, I'm alright…"

"It's pretty obvious that something's bothering you. However if you wish not to talk about it, I'll comply. Otherwise, I'm willing to listen. You'll be surprise how helpful it is to talk to another person. Well, what do you say?"

After a few minutes of silence and her being reluctant, she finally confesses. She explained to me that she might not be able to participate in a gymnastics competition and above else was called childish as well as simplistic.

I couldn't help but smile.

"See, even Hanshou thinks so…" she started to tear up which made me flustered a bit.

"No, you remind me of someone…"

"Really…? Who…?"

"…An old friend of mine… You see, he was really mature for his age but he hated being called a child. Well, he had his reasons…"

"What were his reasons?"

I paused a moment and simply smile.

"…That's not important. Anyways, you pretty much feel like you've reached a wall and wish to pass it. However, you're missing something and can't pass through without knowing what it is... am I correct?"

"Yes that's exactly how I feel, your amazing!"

"… I knew an athlete that told me, _"Reaching your limit means you can't get any stronger… and that only applies to someone who's a master. Most people use it as an excuse. They say they've reached their limit, but in reality, they've just given up. You can start by forgetting about reaching your limit. That is the first step to getting stronger."_ On the contrary, there's nothing wrong with the way you are. After all, you're still growing up."

"…So your saying that I shouldn't give up?"

"Well, I suppose so, but what I'm trying to say is, you yourself decide what to do. If you truly believe that is your limit then that is the case. However, there is more than one path to take in life. You can overcome the obstacle, prove them wrong, you can start over or you can even try something new. That is are you willing to take that first step…"

"The first step to what…?" she asked.

"That, I don't know…" I smiled, "There aren't usually any easy answers or quick fixes when it comes to other people's feelings. We can only be there and help comfort them. Now, what is your answer?"

She thought to herself and let her mind wonder a bit and finally answered.

"I don't know…"

"That's fine, these things take time. I just know you'll eventually find your answer."

"Mr. Hanshou! I got the kit!"

Miss Izumi called me over and I got up.

"I hope you can enjoy life as it is, Miss Sasaki."

"Thank you Hanshou, for listening to my problems."

"Not at all, well, it only looked like I was ranting in the end. So I must apologize for it."

"It's not a problem, but it's strange that you talk so much. In fact, it's really rare."

Although I think that's an exaggeration, I only simply nodded and left to the other room.

Hopefully, I'll be able to find the answers to my questions.

* * *

At Evangeline's cabin, someone was knocking at her doorsteps at night…

* * *

"Who is it?" Chachamaru asked as she opens the door.

"My name is Huang Long, and I have something interesting to tell to The Dark Evangel... It's about the power of Persona…"

* * *

_I dreamt again, however, this time, it wasn't at the school or at the dorms. I was outside holding a box of Takoyaki and a can of soda. I was walking on the stones steps and when I finally reached the top of those steps. I saw a little girl playing all alone at a familiar shrine. I held out the snack and drink to her. She cheerfully ate the food and drank the drink._

"_Hi I'm Maiko! If it isn't too much to ask, would you play with me?"_

_It was a strange dream. Stranger than usual, for I can see myself dressed in a uniform instead of a blank humanoid silhouette. The only thing I can't see is my own face._

_In the end, I continue to dream more about my journey…_

* * *

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

_The dream I was in was even stranger than the rest of my dream. I was a blue room and a melancholic piano was playing. However I see neither piano nor pianist in sight. The room had dusty bookshelves, and a small table and chair sitting in the middle of the room. High above there was a clock that stopped at 12 A.M. and the room was like an elevator shaft. _

_This place, that exists between realities and dreams…_

_A place filled with many memories…_

_It was a place where I got my power…_

_There was a strange man resided here along with his assistant…_

_However, they are nowhere in sight…_

_Once again, I continued to dream…_

* * *

In the middle of the night:

* * *

"What is it now Chachamaru? Better have a good excuse for waking me in the middle of the night," Evangeline puffed.

"It's finally nice to formally meet you," Huang Long smiled.

"Who are you and what business do you have with me?"

"How cruel, it is only been a few days and you have forgotten me," Huang Long stated in a faked pained tone, "However, it's understandable that I will be forgotten."

"If you're here to waste time then I suggest you be off and…"

"Aren't you curious about the dragon you met the other day? Or information about the youth who has little memory and wield strange abilities which no one can sense? Or perhaps, you're more interested to what happened to a certain Thousand Master?"

Evangeline jumped at the mention of Nagi Springfield's title. However she was skeptical of this strange young man before and felt that he might be only telling her what she wants to hear. Therefore she needed more information to confirm if he is really telling the truth.

"…Who are you? How did you get that information?"

"After being stuck at the edge of the universe fighting a manifestation of humanity's despair, you pick up a few things…"

At this she looked at him strangely as if he was insane and wonder if he was in the right state of mind.

"That's not what I asked…"

"Well, I am a hero, a confuse youth, an unfaithful lover, an emotional person, a person who sacrifice anything to achieve his goal, I am a dragon," he listed, "I am many things but bound by no form."

She was losing her patience and dismissed him as a fool. However, she couldn't let go of the possibility, even the slightest hope that the person before her might lead her to finding Nagi Springfield. However, her expectation was quickly diminishing.

"Get to the point and answer my questions!"

"My dear, my very own existence is a Persona or shadow," he shrugs, "Either term works."

"Shadow…? A Persona, like a disguise…? Whatever, as I've been trying to say…" Evangeline was running even lower on patience.

"Calm down, I'm a manifestation of the psyche. I'm in a sense, am a person's other half. It's hard to explain since I'm not a researcher but that's pretty much it. In addition there's no true difference between Shadows or Personas, other than the fact that one is more violent than the other. That's why we like to refer ourselves as Arcana since we now have sentiment and our own will," Huang Long explained, "Although many people can only have one Persona, I'm apart of someone had hundreds at his disposal."

"What your saying is, you're not human…" she sighed since she found this person to be a nuisance.

"Well, we are human but at the same time we're not... We're the result of someone's power but we cannot exist without some kind of conditions."

"What are those conditions?" she decided to go along with the conversation.

"That's too complicated and tedious to explain, yet the evidence is right in front of you. However, you're not interested in who I am or who Hanshou is…"

While she did see him changed into a dragon, he could be using an illusion or a transformation spell, item, or artifact. There are a number of ways to achieve the same results. Even then though, she couldn't sense any real magic from the person before her or that Nurse. Regardless, she is unimpressed.

"I have to say, he does possess a strange branch of magic I've never seen before, but I could care less since it doesn't seem all that useful to me, other than it cuts down on chanting…"

Huang long only smiled meaning he knows that she haven't seen a real Persona. He decided to tempt her.

"Anyways, I would like to make a deal with you…"

"Hmph, it seems you do not know your place…"

"I may seem like I'm asking for a lot but I can demonstrate our true power. Also how much are you willing to go to find what you're looking for?"

She then yawned and silently turned her head, marking that she has no interest. However she was still listening while bored with the conversation.

"I want you to watch over Hanshou until he makes a decision and we will tell you where the Thousand Master resides…"

"What decision? What do you mean **we**?"

"I'll explain everything but first, you must come into agreements to the terms…"

Evangeline was reluctant and skeptical in trusting the person in front of her. She decided to comply with him just to pass time. After all, she's been sealed for fifteen years and even if Huang Long truly doesn't know where Nagi might be, it wouldn't hurt to waste time.

"…Do you really know where he is?"

Although she showed a disinterested expression with an annoyed tone, despite that, she still couldn't let go of the hopes that the person in front of her is telling the truth. Still, she tried to keep her expectations low and be realistic.

"…There is no reason for me to lie."

Evangeline wanted to get more information out of her annoying guest, but he wouldn't disclose any information on the Thousand Master unless she agrees upon a task that she might find even more troublesome than training the boy. Instead he would shy away the topic.

"… I guess it can't be help since you know so little about me, but I know everything about you. In addition you're wondering if I'm lying. I can assure you that I know his general location. However, I am unable to tell if he is dead or alive. After you complete your end of the bargain, I'll tell you and only then can you know the truth…"

Reluctantly, she accepts since she doesn't have any real leads other than Negi's testimony. In the end, she figured she'll just kill time.

"Good, now where to start…? Are you familiar with the story of Orpheus…?"

* * *

The brightness of the sun blinded me for a second. My vision cleared and I finally see an empty beach. I listened carefully and heard the seagulls cry and the waves splashing on rocks. It was truly peaceful and nostalgic. However, a kind of mix feeling of failing and meeting someone. It felt odd. Regardless, it was nice change of scenery…

"OCEAN, HERE WE COME!"

Well, it was nice while it lasted…

After a series of events, we ended up going to the beach and I was dragged along. Mr. Springfield had a duel with Miss Karakuri and was beaten up but managed to win. I also took the time to heal him. After that, he went to find his father but couldn't get pass a dragon and he's fighting with Miss Asuna. Miss Yukihiro decided to invite Mr. Springfield to cheer him up and the others overheard her. So here we are…

I was sitting under the umbrella just watching everyone playing in the water. However, something is bothering me. It's been some time since a Representative of the Arcana showed up. In addition I haven't really seen any other Arcana. Also, Metatron is staying quiet which doesn't bode well with me. If I were to make a list, Yui, Kitarou, Ryoji, Ayumu, Huang Long, and Metatron are the only ones I met. I ponder who are they and what are the other representatives like? However, despite the many vexing questions, nothing can compare to this.

I absolutely have no idea as to why I'm holding a Handmade Choker in my hands. Yet, I felt a strange sentimental value towards them just like my "SEES" armband. I noticed Mr. Springfield approaching towards me and immediately put it in my duffle bag.

"…Hanshou…" Mr. Springfield was even more dejected after we landed.

"… Yes Mr. Springfield?"

"… If there was someone mad at me, what can I do to make it up to them…?"

It was obvious he was talking about Miss Asuna but I suppose it would be best to help him. I closed my eyes and simply listened to the ocean air and slowly reminiscence. However, I tried my best not to drift too far in my own nostalgia, and instead gave Mr. Springfield some advice.

"…You have to work out the relationship. For there are no easy solutions…"

From a glance, I could tell he was confused.

"… It's actually normal for any given relationship, whether it's between lovers, family, friends, or even partners, there will always be conflict. However, that's what strengthens the bonds between the two. To fight and to reconcile with one another will forge a bond strong enough, so it won't fall apart..."

Mr. Springfield was amazed by my advice but deep down, perhaps he thinks of me as an experienced older brother rather than his students. Alas I don't know... However, I noticed he was waiting for some kind of grand word of wisdom which will give him all his answers…

"... Well, that depends on what sort of relationship the person have with you…"

"But, what should I do if apologizing to her doesn't work?"

"Well, you could do something to show that you sincerely are sorry…"

He gave a depressed expression, which tells me that he already tried something but failed. I sighed.

"Or," I continued. Mr. Springfield's face lit up, "You wait."

He tripped and was taken aback.

"What? But that doesn't make sense. Isn't it better to make up as soon as possible?"

"Yes, it is. However, sometimes people need time to think before taking action. It's so that they can find the right words to say."

Mr. Springfield gave a perplexed expression showing that he wasn't satisfied with my advice. He is, after all, only ten years old, so it can't be helped that he is impatient and bond to cause some mistakes. It makes me wonder how he can remain sincere toward others. If I can recall, children tend to be self-centered during this stage of development.

I decided to give him a little bit more advice.

"As if a single word could break your bond with her…"

Mr. Springfield perked up.

"She's probably angry about something else you said..."

"What is it?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I don't have all the answers to your problems. In the end, it's up to you to decide on what to do…"

He looked even more unsatisfied and lost. So he went somewhere to ponder for a bit. Well, it isn't my job to fix all his problems. Of course in order for him to grow as a person, he should figure out his own problems.

Suddenly, the thought of a lion throwing his cub over a cliff came to mind. Not only that but I had this strange feeling that I myself have been doing nothing but following a script on a stage.

My thoughts then turn to what I was thinking before. Metatron and the other Arcana are planning something big. Then again, I'm only moving wherever life takes me. I suppose I should just enjoy my day since worrying about it won't help me in the long run.

I then realized that it was too quiet and I heard Mr. Springfield shouting and then Asuna yelling, "Get lost, sharks!"

I could only wonder what on earth are they doing, but I'm just too lazy to check…

I'll leave it up to them. I put my headphone in my ears and took a nap under the shade.

* * *

"Shit…!"

Hermit was running through the woods but had the misfortune of meeting the Tower once again. He dodged the barrage of weapons and avoided confrontation against Tower due to it being uncontrollable and difficult to apprehend without a team.

Hermit took cover in the canopy of the trees. Through the branches and leaves, he watched carefully from up above waiting for Tower's next course of action.

Tower was shrouded in black mist and its eyes were like a wild beast, only moving on instinct. However, unlike a wild animal, its own existence was out of place.

Hermit readied his spear and positioned himself to jump off and impale Tower. He waited and waited…

He then jumped and the spear was able to piece where Tower's heart should be.

Unfortunately, Tower was still alive and was moving wildly and kept slamming Hermit into tree after tree until his spear dissolved. He fell until he crashed into a boulder that was resting under the hill.

He then tried to get up once more, refusing to accept his end. He materialized another spear and used it to get himself off the ground.

**Vorpal Blade…**

With a wave of his spear, a violent and transparent attack shot forth and collided with Tower's abdomen. However, the attack was to shallow to do any significant damage. Even though it wasn't strong enough to wound Tower, it was enough to buy time for Hermit.

Hermit then tried to heal himself. Yet, he isn't proficient in healing, so it wasn't good enough to seal the wound. An idea then came to him.

**Virus Breath…**

The surrounding area was now veiled in toxic gas as a desperate attempt. He then had second thoughts since he was in the general area where he released had poisonous fumes.

…

He deeply regretted now, even though he managed to poison Tower, he poisoned himself as well. He was slowly made his way out of the forest. Each step he took was now feeling heavier. He collapsed from the exhaustion and fatigue that he endured.

* * *

Ryoji was passing by and found Hermit lying on the ground. He leaned closer and decided to heal him. He then carries Hermit to their base of operation. He wondered what happened to Hermit since Hermit said he was only going out for a walk.

* * *

Metatron was wondering the streets, looking for any Arcana that happened to be nearby. He had no such luck, that it, until he saw Tower from the distance fighting a man in a white suit.

He bolted through the streets and climbed ladders of an apartment complex. He managed to climb on the roof and jumped on building to building.

When he arrived, more mages appeared trying to take down Tower. They tried to use a magic. However, Tower voided each spell and continued to rampage.

"Takamichi…! What is this monstrosity?" shouted Professor Touko Kuzunoha.

She used her sword to stun Tower but it kept reading her movements and blocked most of the attacks with a decent level of skill. Tower is resistant to slash and piercing attacks. Furthermore he absorbs strikes, rendering them useless.

Kataragi, also known as Prof. Shade-Beard, released a rapid fire spell to suppress the unknown entity. From their observation, only elemental magic seemed to be effective. However, Tower fired several weapons in many directions. In response the mages put their barriers. Takamichi evaded all the weapons and delivered a strong blow but it wasn't enough.

The surrounding area was being destroyed.

Tower used a Megido spell and the Teachers evade the blast. The result was a crater the size of a car.

The battle was a deadlock. However, a flash of lightening crash down which made the mages stay in place. The smoke cleared up revealing a young man with golden hair and red eyes, wearing a kimono.

"Representative of the Tower Arcana… Perhaps, it's better to call you by your proper title and name…? Still, to think we fought in our legend and actually meet again. I don't suppose you have forgotten me, God of War?"

Huang Long stands before Tower with sardonic smile.

"Who are you?" shouted Gandolfini.

Huang Long continued to walk towards Tower while ignoring the mages. He summons a katana with a wave of his hand.

"…I believe it was in our legend that my general executed you but you're widely known for being a God of War, no? I suppose you want to wage war once again, eh Heavenly King?"

The black mist that surrounds Tower was getting thicker and Tower was getting agitated.

"My, to think you have become corrupted and unsightly… Also, isn't it about time you come out, Voice of YHWH?"

Metatron stepped forward. Gandolfini was about to interrogate them but Takamichi stopped him so they might have the opportunity to have Intel or fine potential threats and allies in order to plan their next move through telekinesis.

"Normally, you would charge right in…"

"Taunt me as you wish, Hierophant, but I wouldn't flaunt our titles or true names in front of bystanders that have nothing to do with us…"

"That's strange I thought you only wanted to accomplish your goals, Metatron. I mean, you haven't even reprehended us for calling you by your true name."

"Talking to you, Hierophant, is pointless, my goal is to assimilate all Arcana even if I'm hated. Not involve bystanders."

"Even at the at the very core we're still part of the same person," Huang Long smiled but quickly gave an angered expression that replaced his serene one, "Do not interfere, although I'm based off of the Yellow Emperor, my blood boils to fight against my former enemy once again."

"I cannot allow that, Sandalphon, now!"

A black dome suddenly surrounded Tower, Metatron, and Huang Long which separated them from the mages.

* * *

The three of them were in a confined space and the environment started to darken. The world around them shirted into a familiar, yet eerie landscape forged from a distant memory. The coffins and the red liquid oozing from every

"To think, I would see this world again… I suppose it's The Rep. of the Moon Arcana's doing…"

Metatron remained silent and brought out a gun, while Tower roar inhumanly. Huang Long smiled and readied his blade for a long battle.

* * *

"Stop where you ar–!"

A powerful blast stopped them in their tracks. They turn their attention towards a silver haired youth with golden eyes standing between them and the dome.

"… No one may enter nor interfere…"

Prof. Touko was about to slash him but Takamichi stepped in.

"Who are you people? Why are you here?" Takamichi asked in a calm manner.

"… I sometimes wonder myself who we are… I'm the Representative of the Moon Arcana and if you were asking why we are here fighting, then all I can say is, it was bad luck…"

"Bad luck? Please elaborate…"

"Your world just happened to be there, in fact, we could have spawn anywhere in the universe or any world. It just happened to be here that this would be our battlefield..." he sighed with apathy, "Think of us like a natural disaster or some unfortunate event."

"Why is it that you have to fight?"

"…We each have different ideals to follow. In the end, we couldn't agree among the other representatives, so we ended up waging war with one another. Before you ask, no there is no way to resolve this peacefully anymore."

"That doesn't really tell us anything…"

"Doesn't matter, all you need to know is we're fighting for different results and stay out of it. Don't worry, we have no interest in bystanders…"

"Takamichi, it doesn't look like we can reason with this child," said Kataragi.

"We still don't know why they are fighting though."

"I say we finish him off quickly and stop this childish dispute," stated Touko.

At that, Sandalphon started to laugh quietly then burst out uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" she asked angrily.

"It seems you are going to stop this battle among us Personas," he snickered, "Only those who have achieved legendary heights have a chance with dealing with any of us…"

"What are you…?"

"Listen, if you think I'm human just because you can't sense any magic from me then you are dead wrong..."

Sandalphon summoned a golden sword that was once wielded by the archangel Michael.

"…This is going to be a long day…" sighed Takamichi.

* * *

"No," I bluntly said while sitting in my chair reading a book.

"C'mon, not only you'll get to kiss a girl and form a contract that'll become a valuable asset to a mage in combat. In addition you might find out your real name!"

"I'm not interested."

Mr. Springfield's ermine explained to me what a Pactio was and why it was crucial, but I have no need for such a thing. Even though I fought with a team against supernatural beings, I can still fight on my own and hold my ground against even Elizabeth…

_Huh? Elizabeth? That name has been bothering me for a while now. Was she someone I knew?_

I snapped back to what the ermine was ranting and continued to reject his proposal.

"…I do not wish to play with anyone's emotions and I will handle my own problems. In addition, I'm not a mage, and my memories are slowly coming back to me. There's no need for a contract."

For some reason, Mr. Springfield started to look guilty for some reason. Regardless, I do not have any desires of forming any contracts, I already sighed one before.

"I guess I shouldn't expect an inexperience boy to man up and kiss a girl. I suppose that's all right then," he taunted. However, I didn't pay him any mind and glance at him with no expression of anger or interest. So I continue to enjoy the scenery.

"Only a person of an immature mental capacity would be bothered to retaliate," I sighed, "Besides, I could tell you have an ulterior motive for trying so hard to egg me on. Also, if you try anything on these girls and complicate my relationships, I'll personally send you down Phlegethon, burning within the inferno river where you'll be sent to be tormented for all eternity. There are grave consequences to your actions if you manipulate the emotions of others, do I make myself clear?"

I gave a cold glance and materialized Excalibur near the neck of the ermine. He nodded his head in fear and agreed to not mess with me. I put away the sword.

I continued to take in the air and wanted to sing for some odd reason. Yet, I remained silent, to appreciate the settings before me. However, an inquiring voice made me turn my attention.

"Wow, I didn't know you were this passionate about love. I can assume that you have a girlfriend, right Mr. Hanshou?" Ms. Asakura asked in a teasing tone.

"I'm not sure if I had a lover but the possibility exists. Anyways, I don't feel like looking for love right now. Instead, I want to enjoy life as it is. In addition, I don't really need a Pactio since I can take care of myself fine now."

Of course, there's the fact that my magic became slightly stronger and a big bonus of having the Magician Arcana with me which means I can summon a Persona. However more thoughts burst into my head.

Now that I think of it, did I have a lover? I mean, I don't really the feeling of love but I know about it. It's strange.

Certainly according to my dreams, or rather memories, I had people I care about but dare I imagined that I am in a relationship already? Well, I have to be patient for my memory to return…

"That's really unfortunate, Prof. Hanshou…"

"How so…?"

"You're pretty popular with the girls. I mean you got that mysterious look to you and you're aloof. It's a real shame y'know?" she smirked.

"Is that so?" I replied with no interest. I continued to read my book.

"C'mon Hanshou," Miss Sasaki beckons, "The waters fine!"

"Aren't you going to join us, Mr. Hanshou?" asked Miss Izumi.

I put down my book, knowing I'll never finish it with everyone constantly pestering me. Of course, I suppose it's better for me to get some exercise.

Now that I think of it, didn't I meet Aegis on a beach? I remember Junpei splashing everyone and Aegis shot him down. Yukari also…

_Huh?_

_Wait, something important happened when we went to Yaku… Yakushima…?_

_I need to focus…_

"Are you alright, Hanshou?"

_Stop, don't interrupt me, I'm regaining something important now!_

"Mr. Hanshou?"

_Dammit, it's almost in my reach…_

"Hanshou? Hanshou!?"

I snapped my attention back and found myself staring down at a worried Miss Izumi. Although it's frustrating that I wasn't able to recall anything, I shouldn't make everyone worry.

"…I'm fine…"

"…Are you sure?" Miss Okochi inquired.

"…Yeah, I think I need to rest for the day…"

They gave each other worried glances but I kept assuring them all I needed some rest and so, I retreated into my room.

I wonder if I should really be playing around instead of exploring my memories. Yet, I couldn't help but think the memory I was about to remember didn't feel exactly pleasant. In fact, I felt a bit sweaty and exhausted.

I suppose a rest is truly in order…

* * *

_There once lived a musician and his wife. The musician was blessed by the Gods for many things and was called the Master of Strings…_

_They lived happily together, that is until the musician's wife passed away…_

_He then mourns and traveled into the underworld…_

_His music captivated the ruler of the underworld and made a deal with the musician that he shall have his wife back if he completes a condition._

_He accepts the bargain however he fumbles and once again lost his lover. So wanders the land and play his sad tune._

_One day, The Wine God's followers fell in love with this young man. Yet, he remains loyal to his lover and refused them. They then tear him limb from limb, leaving only a head and lyre._

_His parts were all scattered and his lyre and head floated down a river. Even though he lost his body, his head continues to sing a mournful tone._

_Now I ask of you, what happened to those parts, if they were given life and a form?_

* * *

"Ah, Huang Long, you're back," said Ryoji.

"I'm back…"

"It's seems you're in a bad mood…"

"Well, this old man wanted to fight once again with his former adversary from his legend but never got the chance…"

"Huh? Aren't you supposed to be watching over the Vessel, whatever that is?"

"I'm having Priestess take over for now. After all, I needed a break and this old man wanted to fight again for nostalgia sake. Not for saving someone like last time."

"What's the status on Metatron and Tower?" Shimei walked in.

"Metatron retreated, although, I'm not sure why considering he has more Arcana. Not only that, he managed to transport Tower in an unknown location. What is he planning?"

"Could he possibly targeting the rest of the Fool Arcana?" Shimei asked.

"If he did that, High Priestess would be sending us an emergency call but she hasn't yet…"

"It's seems he's scheming something big…" stated a voice, "…He's a crafty one, the Voice of YHWH…"

They all turn to the new voice in the conversation. It was a young man with red hair and a white buttoned shirt with black jeans.

"…After all, I'm the **Morning Star**. I know what he's thinking," stated the Star Arcana, "He's planning something dirty even though he makes it sound clean…"

"You still hold a grudge on him, even though you're only based off of that story?" asked Shimei.

"Perhaps a little, but it's in my nature to oppose him. Even if I'm only a fragment of a single person or the real thing, I'll always oppose him."

* * *

I woke up early in the morning when I hear laughter outside. I opened a window and saw Miss Asuna embracing Mr. Springfield. It was a great moment that they finally reconciled with one another. That is, until they started fighting once again. I sighed and head back to sleep some more.

* * *

_Once again, I stand in the familiar landscape once again. The crimson liquid seeps out of the crevices and the coffins scattered on the streets. The yellow ominous moon shines dimly on this manmade island._

_I'm standing on a bridge, the place where it all began._

_It was when I was truly born._

_The scene changed again…_

_I'm standing in a desert with nothing but the horizon can be seen, except a metal door._

_The scene changed once again…_

_This time, my friends were struggling to fight for their ideals._

_One group wanted to bring someone back. The other wished to respect his decision while the third group remained neutral. As for the last group, they were undecided to what to do. They became the center of the struggle since she gained that power. The Wild Card…_

_Yet, once again, I'm no longer there…_

_I continued to dream once more…_

* * *

To Be Continued…


End file.
